Tenchu Wrath of Heaven the Remix
by tenchugirl16
Summary: It is a story about Tenchu-Wrath of Heaven. But it is a little different than the game. Rikimaru comes back and falls hard for Ayame. More info inside
1. Default Chapter

_**Tenchu-Wrath of Heaven the Remix**_

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu, Activison does

This is simply my version of Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. This is my first ever Tenchu fic so please be nice.

Intro:

It has been one year since Rikimaru have defeated Lord Mei-oh and supposvily died. Ayame while deafting the traitor Hamada had came in contact with Rikimaru. She couldn't believe it that he would come back to her she had missed him so much. Both she and Rikimaru are nuts about each other and eventually gives in to one another. But the Gohda Relam is under attack by Tenrai and his powerful army. Can Rikimaru and Ayame stop Tenrai before all is lost?


	2. Save the Village Girls

_**Chapter One: Saving the Village Girls**_

Ayame and Kikiu were playing in the castles garden under a big Cherry tree. Ayame and Kikiu spun around and around singing silly songs. Kikiu's long black hair swung around as she spun. She was grown to be a beautiful enchanting princess. Lord Gohda and Master Sekyia were watching Ayame and his daughter from a distance. They were on the castle's porch talking about important news on what's going on in the realm. Lord Gohda sipped on a glass of Vodka as Sekyia spoke.

"Lord Gohda there is trouble in the realm?"

"What trouble Sekiya?"

"The Village girls have been kidnapped my lord. The farmer's complained that they have accepted a loan from Ecygohda that they couldn't repay. So to get his payment he hires thugs to steal there daughters and sell them as slaves to another realm."

"I must do something about this right away Sekyia. Send Ayame to execute the pig that did this and free the village girls!"

"Yes my Lord." Sekyia agrees and gets up off his chair. He walked down from the wooden porch and down a yellow brick path. Wild red roses grew on the sides of the path. Midway threw the path the rose bushes gave an opening out into the rest of the garden. He walked through the opening and into the open garden. There smack in the middle was Ayame and Kikiu swinging around in circles. Ayame turns around and sees Sekyia he looked to be in his mid fifty's. He wore a golden robe and had his sword around his belt. He also wore white socks and golden flip-flops a sign of royalty. Ayame stops swinging Kikiu. Kikiu turns around and sees Sekyia.

"Looks like another mission for you, Ayame?" she response She had been used to this routine for quite some time now. Every time Ayame had to save the world from total evil is when they were playing.

Sekyia walks up to them looking straight into Ayame's big brown eyes.

"Ayame, we have a bit of an emergency. The village girls have been kidnapped by Echigohda and his thugs. Looks like they have token the girls into the Scared Bamboo forest; you need to go there first. Then I need you to pay Ecygohda's son a little visit at Echigohda's easte."

"Yes Master Seykia I will leave right away."

"Ayame, don't leave me please."

"Sorry Princess but I have too. But I promise I will be back before you know it. See you later I need to take care of some business."

"Bye, Ayame." Kikiu and Seykia say as they waved her bye.

Ayame walks away and walks off the castle grounds. She walks into Azuma Village in order to get to the bamboo forest. The village was a nice size village little houses and shops were everywhere. By the little houses was a nice sized pound were villagers bathe, wash clothes, clean off their animals and fetch water. The water wasn't the cleanest water in the world but the villagers learned to make do of what they had. As she walked the streets were full of stay at home mothers with bags of fruit and rice, Young boys played ball in the streets. While young girls played Cinderella in there pretty kimonos. Some times Ayame wished that she was a normal girl playing with her friends. But since Rikimaru died a year ago all she felt was alone. Of course she had Kikiu, Lord Gohda and Sekyia to talk to. But it just didn't feel right she missed him the way he was all ways so serious about things. He was her master the head of the Azuma ninja and now he was gone.

'Rikimaru, if you are alive somewhere please make it back to me.'

After she got out of the village she saw acres and acres of farmland and lots of farm works tending to the crops and the farm animals. She then speed up to a run and ran on the dirt road. Her flip flops were collecting dirt but she ignored it and kept on going. She finds her self running until she reached a bamboo forest.

'This must be the place.' She thought to her self as she crept inside. She walked ten feet inside and finds that a boulder blocked her way inside. 'Damn it' she thought until she saw a hole at the bottom of the boulder big enough for her to crawl through. She bent down and crawled throw the tight hole. When she reached the end she didn't dare to come out. Above her was a wooden bridge and beside the Wodden Bridge was an archer. Ayame studies his pattern and then sneaks up on him and snaps his neck. The archer fell to the ground almost instantly. She whipped her swords in the guards clothing and hung off the wooden bridge. When she inched her self along the wooden bridge she saw a guard walking back and forth along the bridge. She could tell that the guard was tired of doing this so she easily studied his pattern. When the guard turned around and stretched she climbed up on the bridge and snipped his neck. She then crept along the bridge and saw a mindless guard below her. She crouched down so he would not she her on the snowy rock. When he just stood there not turning she quickly snapped his neck and quickly crouched down on the rock. Ten seconds later the other guard became alert of the dead body.

Fourtnelly for Ayame he quickly calmed down and cursed under his breath. As he was walking away she catches him off guard and snaps his neck. She then walks back to the wooden bridge and walks down. She saw a passage way under the bridge. She follows the passage into a small cave. She killed the guards in the cave with ease. Once out side the cave she was back into the forest again. She killed guards left and right until she reached the end of the forest. At the end of the forest was a small house, the house was not very fancy. A normal Japanese house, Ayame slid across the door to hear what was going on.

"No I am not ready!" The girl yells.

Ayame opens the door and sees a young Japanese woman looked to be in her twenties and a Japanese man with black spiky hair and an orange robe.

"Let the girl….go."

The girl ran out leaving Ayame alone with the man. The man rose to his feet and took out his gun. Ayame gave him a skeptical stare as he looks straight at her.

"Come back here, you owe Ecygohda damn it! He shouted towards the woman who ran. He gives Ayame a deadly glare. He was going to try to kill her in she knew it. She got into a defensive stance as he stars. You scared her and for that you will die."

Ayame flipped backwards to get outside so she would have room to fight. The guard runs towards her and charges at her. She avoids his attack and hits him in the stomach. He feels the pain rushing in his stomach. He ignored the pain and held his gun towards her.

"Fly baby!" He shots as he shoots at Ayame. Ayame flips and moves with such speed and grace to avoid the shots. He begins to get frusted so he charges at Ayame again and points the gun to her stomach; He was sure he would not miss this time. Before he fired Ayame moved so quickly away from the gun that his eyes tricked him in believing she was still there. While distracted for quick second she snuck behind him and double slashed him with her twin swords. Blood from his body poured all over her as he fell into the snow. She took her black tank top and wiped the blood from off her face the smell of death was so intoxating. She bent down and wiped his swords into his robe and placed them behind her back. She then began to cover his body with snow in order to purify his blood.

Ayame always believed that snow purifies the blood of a person's body. There was no surprise Ayame loved snow, loved the way if feel and the way it taste when it is made into ice-cream. That thought quickly remained her of Rikimaru it made small tears run down her cheeks. Rikimaru made the best snow ice cream and he gives her a big bowl full every time it snowed at the Village. She tried to make it like him but she never could make it just like his. His ice-cream always had that type of taste that would make you want to kill someone over it. She slowly gets up afterwards wiping the tears from her cheecks and starts to run in the direction of Ecygohda's Mansion.

I hope that this was a great first chapter for me! Please review so I can know weather or not it's interesting. Don't worry Rikimaru will be back soon. I us lay update really quick so keep checking back!

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl


	3. Punish the Evil Merchant

_**Chapter two: Punish the Evil Merchant **_

It took Ayame three days to run from the bamboo forest and to Ecygohda's easte. At nights when she was so tired from ruining that she would collapse. When she was that tired like that she slept by a tree for a couple of hours before she would go on. When she finally got there it was nightfall and the guard was less alert. She was now in front of a large gate that guarded Echigohda. She quickly pulled out her grappling hook and made her way up the gate before the guards would know that she was there. She crowed her self down on the top of the gate to study enemy patrol patterns. She saw one guard right in front of her. He seemed to be guarding the main doors to the gate. He had his spear straight up in the air. He never turned around because he figured that no one can get past him. Ayame jumps up in the air and softly lands on the ground she took the guard by surprise and snaps his neck. She then jumped back on top of the gate and crouched until she found another guard. Indeed she did find one waling on the side of the gate. Not to far away from the guard was a little ditch filled with clean water. This place seemed so familiar to her even though it has been a year since she last been here.

The easte has changed yes it has but not that you couldn't recognize it. The buildings have all been added on to and the land around the easte was bigger than last time. And Behind all of the remodeled buildings was a huge three story house. She studied the guard's pattern to figure at what time would be the perfect time to snap his neck. When the guard turns around Ayame jumps off the gate and snaps his neck. She then jumped back on the gate and did the same thing to the guards around the first house and the house with the wrap around porch. Lucky when she killed that archer hiding inside of the house before the archer on top of the slope saw her. She ran back to the main gate and jump up on top of it. She crouched down and moved with a great deal of stealth until she saw three guards in a room. They seemed to be celebrating something but what?

"Dude this is the best sushi yet!" One of the gauds said to the other.

"When we got that rise from Echygohda I could by this best sushi on the market." He reples back.

"What we need are some girls in here so we can get wild!" The guard that was dancing around says while the other two laughed.

Ayame got tired of their mindless chatter she got out an invisibility spell and said a couple of magical words and she was invisible. She jumped off of the gate and ran up the small porch and into the roof. She knew that she had to act quickly this spell will not last for ever. She grabbed the guard next to hers neck and chopped it off. Before the other two could react to what had just happened she did the same thing to them. Just when she had killed the last guard that was in the room the spell disappeared. She was no longer invisible any more. She saw an untouched plate of sushi by the last dead guard. Just the smell of it made Ayame want a taste. She hasn't eaten in three days and her stomach remained her of it each day. She turned her senses on high alert for a min to see if any guards were near by. Since there wasn't any she quickly calmed down and started digging in. She ate every thing off the guard's plate that had sushi, mashed potatoes, boiled eggs and fried yellow rice. She then saw a jug of orange juice in the middle of the plates. She poured the orange juice inside a clean glass and drunk it. After she finished drinking it she got up and jumped back on top of the gate.

'That feels better, I am so stuffed I can't eat another bite.' She thought to her self as she crouched down and moved forward. She then saw a hill and carved into the stone hill was a prison cell like door with a golden lock around it. There were two guards guarding that area. One of them was on bottom the other was on top of the hill. Ayame focused on the one on the bottom first. He would be the easiest to get with out being spotted. All he did was walk back and fourth by the gate. When his back was towards her she jumped down and stealth him it was too late for him to make any noise he was already dead. She quickly jumped and hung on to the hill before the archer on top could see her. When he turned to walk down the hill she pulled her self up and catches him off guard. She cuts his neck and lets him fall. She then walks down the hill and approaches the cell like door. It appears to be locked with quick thinking she checked dead body lying on the ground. He had the key to unlock the door. Ayame used the key to unlock the door and puts it back in her pocket. She walks inside it appears to be some kind of passageway leading to something. Ayame explores inside the cave stealthy killing every guard that was inside. When she was at the end of the passage way there was a small hole leading outside. She used her graphing hook to climb out of the hole. She climbed out of the hole and crouched down there was a guard coming her way.

Luckily again for Ayame that the guard stopped when he reached the end of one of the four little white huts. When he turned around to walk back Ayame rushed and caught him by surprise and killed him. She then used her graphing hook and got on top of one of the white huts she then killed every guard around. They were all taken by surprised. She claimed over another gate and killed two more guards before she had made it there. The three story house which Ecygohda and Nasu were located. The house was huge how he could afford a place like this. Easy rip off people, Ecygohda's son had inherited the dirty deeds of his daddy. How ironic how they both will die in the same house. Ayame then went inside the house she walked upstairs, downstairs and even in his basement. She never though she would kill all of his guards. She then reached the room where Nasu and Ecygohda were talking. She slid by the door so no one would notice she was there.

"I suppose you know the legend of the three Jewels."

"Yeah" Nasu responds to Ecygohda.

"I have one of these jewels; there are two more jewels like this hidden inside the realm. This one is The Jewel of Earth. The jewel of Heaven has yet to be found. Gohda has the jewel of virtue. When you have all three jewels you will have power beyond your wildest dreams. But first I have to entertain you with one of my escorts."

Then the guards pushed an innocent girl inside the room. She clear did not want to be with Nasu. But Nasu wants his way with her regardless of whether or not she want him to. Nasu forced his way on the girl as Ecygohda left the room to give him some privacy. There was no way Ayame was going to stand there and watch Nasu hurt this poor defenseless girl. She opens the door and charges in.

"Let's see Nasu, harming innocent women, money laundering, illegal loans. You have been a very bad boy."

Nasu lets go of the girl and faced Ayame. The girl runs out of the room for dear life grateful to Ayame for stopping him.

"Guards, Guards!" he called out.

'Wasting my time, Nasu. You're just delaying you death.'

Three guards rushed to Nasu's defense. One of them tried to sneak up on Ayame but failed. She knocked the sword out of his hand and took her two swords and stabbed in his stomach. Blood pored from the guards wounds and some of the blood splattered all over her as he fell on the floor. The two reaming guards looked at each other then charged Ayame at the same time big mistake. Ayame blocked their attack and her block caused them to drop their swords and she sliced them both in the stomach. Blood came oozing out of them as they fell down to the floor.

Nasu begins to charge at Ayame he was very afraid now. He knew that if he didn't think of something fast she was going to kill him. Ayame blocks his attack she could have killed him right then and there but she wanted to play with him a little more. He then walks away from her and bows down placing a healing potion in front of him.

"Please, please let me live. I will give you this."

Ayame rolls her eyes at him and just stands there. Clearly she wasn't going to fall for that simple trick. After a couple of minutes Nasu realized that the trick that it wasn't going to work and got back up. He charges at Ayame he was to slow and she kicked him in his ribs and sent him flying across the room. He gets up again and charges at her again and hoping to hit her but that wasn't happening. This fight was beginning to get boring to Ayame so she decides to end his life now. She catches him off guard and struck him with a 3-hit combo was dead after that. His body fell making a thump sound. She wipes her swords off and tucks them back in. She finds Ecygohda being nosy hanging around the door she grasps him by the color.

"Please, don't kill me! I can tell you information about Gohda that you will like to know."

"Hmm pathetic just like your father before I sent him to hell. Maybe I don't have to send you too. Tell me the information if you want to live it better not be bullcrap." Ayame aggress but lying threw her teeth she knew she was going to kill him after he told her the information.

"There is a traitor among the Gohda men. He wears glasses…..named Hamada."

"Hamada huh"

Before Echygoda could respond anymore a knife was thrown aimed at Ayame. She quickly moved out of the way and the knife priced Ecygohda's heart. He died instantly and fell from Ayame's grasps. His body hit the floor as his blood flowed freely out of him. She looked around to see who threw the knife but there was no one there. That was strange but she ignored it. She walked out of the house and ran back to Gohda Castle. She had to warn Lord Gohda before it was too late. She had to tell him that there was a traitor among them.

The next chapter I promise that Rikimaru will be back. This chapter is just a chapter that explains the Ecygohda part of the game. It's kinda missed up that Nasu is such a pathetic fighter. Please review. Next chapter is a must see!

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	4. Rikimaru Returns

_**Chapter three-Rikimaru Returns**_

Disclaimer_: I do not own Tenchu, Activison does. This is just fan fiction okay. _

Ayame returns to the castle only to find that it was under attack. She quickly realizes that Ecyigohda was telling the truth. One gohda guard manges to escape from inside the castle. His blue robe was stained with blood. He saw Ayame standing at the castle gates. He did not know who she was at the moment and went into a defensive stance.

"Identify your self ninja!" the guard demands.

"It's me Ayame of the Azuma Ninja. Tell me what is going on in there?"

The guard recognizes Ayame's voice and relaxes.

"Oh Ayame it is you thank god. The castle is overrun by a group of mysterious thugs. No one in the castle knows who they are from or why they attack us. They attacked us out of the blue the guards where in a state of shock. I am leaving to the main task force to get some more guards to help. I still can't believe that Hamada betrayed us and is holding Lord Gohda hostage."

"What I have to go in there, thanks for your help. Oh and is Princess Kikiu okay."

"Yes she is fine; Hamada's guards are protecting her. Why because they will kill both Lord Gohda, Sekiya and Kikiu if they don't get that damn jewel. Any why what jewel is he talking about has he gone mad?"

"I'll explain later, Satou I have to go and save Lord Gohda." With that Ayame ran inside of the gates and into the castle. She couldn't believe that she had to use stealth to go into her own lord's castle. She slid among the walls and saw the enemy guard. He wore all black and his face was covered the only thing she could see was his red eyes. She then realized that these guards weren't ordinary humans. She studied his pattern and snuck him from behind. She than killed all of the guards on the first floor with out much difficulty. Then there was the second floor. She crouched down on the steps when she saw a female guard walking toward her. Then as she turned to walk the other way; Ayame raced towards her and kills her. She knew that there was another guard near by headed her way. She saw a room she could hide in so she took no chances. She ran inside of the room and slid by the wall to hear the other guard. She realized by looking around the room that she was in Lord Gohda's private office. In his office were a wooden table and a wooden chair. Paper work was everywhere; apparently Hamada had got him while he was filling out paperwork. On the wall across from the table was a map of all major places in Gohda's realm. Under each place were notes that Lord Gohda had written their importance to the realm. The guard that was in the next room came out and saw the dead girl's body laying in the hallway; seeing the dead body made him go on alert.

"Were you hiding ninja?" the guard demanded.

Of course Ayame wasn't going to be dumb to answer his question. She just flattens her self against the wall feeling for his ki. After a couple of min being on high alert the guard eventually calms down. As she feels him walking back inside the room she gets out of the office grabs him off guard and slices his neck. He falls to the ground as blood from his body pours out. The sent of death was very strong tonight but not overpowering. Ayame walks inside the room which was Kikiu's room. She finds Kikiu sleeping peacefully not to be awakened. She walks past Kikiu and walks down the stairs and the room where she sensed Lord Gohda. As she walks she finds enemy guards lying dead on the floor. This was strange to her it was like another assassin was helping her. But who was he that was helping her she couldn't tell you. She decides not to question it for now figuring that she didn't have time to figure out her helper's identity. She knew what she had to do and that was to save Lord Gohda. She opens the doors to the room. She saw Hamada holding Lord Gohda with his sword to Lord Gohda's neck. Sekyia who stood a couple of feet away looked in confusion. He obtusely did not know what to do.

"Surrender the jewel of Virtue or he dies!"

"Ayame, Sekyia says as she walks beside him we must do as he says."

Ayame had a little smirk on her face she had a little plan in mind.

"Right" She agrees as she moved so fast that his eyes played tricks on him. Unknowingly to Hamada she knocked the sword out of his hand. Lord Gohda was set free and moved out of Hamada's grasps. He walks to Seykia's side as Ayame stood face to face with Hamada.

"Thank you, Ayame." Lord Gohda replies

"You must get out of here, this traitor must be punished."

"Right, punish the traitor." Lord Gohda agrees as he and Seykia left the room.

"Insanity, treason, what ever you call it. I choose not to live by your rules."

"You have chosen death, then Hamada."

Hamada charges at Ayame at full force. She was not expecting that from him she was caught off guard. When she block it sent her flying half way across the room. She easily got up and blocked his next attack. He tried the powerful thrust attack once more but failed. When he was off balance Ayame wasted no time and struck him with a four hit combo, he fell to the ground and died instantly. Lord Gohda and Seykia walked back into the room and stood by Ayame's side. She stood still not moving an inch to make sure that Hamada was really dead. Then a familiar ki enters the room and walks towards them. Ayame turns around and sees Rikimaru.

"Rikimaru, your alive how?"

Rikimaru did not answer the question instead he walked up to her and just looked at her. Soon after hearing Ayame confirming that she had seen Rikimaru. Sekiya and Lord Gohda turned around and sees Rikimaru standing there.

"Rikimaru, how did you stay alive?" Lord Gohda asked him with intrigue.

"I've kept my self alive by using the ninja deep sleep technique."

"So you must been my secret helper huh?"

"Yes Ayame I was."

Rikimaru wanted to be alone with Ayame to explain in detail about how he cheated death. There were some things of his story that he couldn't share with Lord Gohda or Sekyia. Lord Gohda getting the vibe that Rikimaru and Ayame wanted to be left alone suggested.

"Well Sekyia and I will be going now. I have to go meet with Satou to see about the emergency task force. Nice having you back Rikimaru, I knew you will never let us down." With that Lord Gohda and Sekyia left the room. Rikimaru sat down on the floor while Ayame had sat across from him. She looked at him with interest the only thing that hasn't changed a bit his platinum gray hair, dazzling blue eyes, sexy ninja wear that outlines his sexy abs and physic. He always had her hear and stomach truing flips every time he comes her way. He looks at her with interest as well she hasn't changed a bit since he last saw her. Well she has a little she had died her hair black and changed her causal wear. She was wearing a black tank top that did wonders for her figure. It showed her well toned arms and her flat washboard abs. She also wore black short pants that were cut to show her black underwear and a part of her right thigh. She had her hair in that same spiky ponytail she had never worn her hair out much. She had grown even more beautiful than he had ever expected her to be.

"Rikimaru, tell me the real reason why you are alive? I know it wasn't the deep- sleep technique that you claimed? That was all a front and you know it. How do I know that you are not just a shadow?"

Rikimaru knew than he had to tell Ayame the truth.

So do you like? Please review. I know you guys hate cliffhangers but he is supposed to tell her the truth in the next chapter. Can't you guys tell that they have the hots for each other? I mean she was describing his everything. You know I update really quick. So you know the drill keep checking back.

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	5. Tenrai makes his presence known

_Chapter four: Tenrai makes his Presence Known_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; this is just fan-fiction.

"Ayame, your right that is not why I am still alive. I am alive because I sung my self into the portal. I was in the same portal as Lord Mei-oh. For the record I am just a shadow."

"Just his shadow then were is the real Rikimaru?"

"The real Rikimaru is still inside the portal. He is not ready to come out yet. But I am Rikimaru it's just that I am a copy of him. You know that Azuma Ninja's when fatally wounded have their shadows to replace them."

"Then you are not Rikimaru!"

"Yes I am Rikimaru Ayame, think of it. Look at me don't I look like Rikimaru, Don't I smell like Rikimaru, isn't my ki Rikimaru's, and don't I act like Rikimaru?"

"Yes"

"Than I am Rikimaru, don't you miss me, Ayame?"

"No not really, it's only been a year."

Rikimaru was taken back but then realized how cocky Ayame is and just gave her a smirk. He knew he much she missed him. Right when he first walked in he could see the relief in her eyes, the smile she had on her face. She then got up and stood in front of him. Rikimaru got up and faced Ayame her dark brown eyes made his heart do flip flops.

"It is snowing outside, Riki. If you are Rikimaru's shadow make me a bowl of snow ice cream when we go home tonight."

"Anything to prove my point to you, Ayame"

Rikimaru followed Ayame out the room and into the hallway. They went back into Kikiu's room and saw Kikiu sleeping on her mat. Ayame didn't want to wake her but this was important. She needed to know that Rikimaru was still alive and that he did not die. That memory had made her and Ayame both miserable for a year now. Rikimaru and Ayame sat down together by Kikiu's mat. Ayame tugged at Kikiu gently to wake her up. Slowly very slowly Kikiu wakes up and sees Ayame.

"Ayame, I am so glad your back!" Kikiu says while hugging her. Ayame hugs her back.

"Kikiu, Ayame whispers look who I brought with me."

Kikiu looks around and sees Rikimaru beside Ayame. She was in a state of shock at the moment. Then she touches Rikimaru's cheeks to see if he was alive. When she feels how warm his cheeks were. She climbs out of her bed and crawls into his lap and hugs him. Rikimaru embraces her back her long shinny white gown covered him. The nightgown was nice and silky it felt nice against Rikimaru's pants leg. But it didn't compare to how nice it would feel if it was Ayame in his arms with that same sleeveless nightgown. After thirty seconds Kikiu lets Rikimaru go and climbs back into bed.

"I am so glad your not dead, Rikimaru. Ayame went crazy missing you."

"Ayame really missed me?"

"Of course she did to be as serious as you are that was not a serious question. You knew she did. But enough about that I want to know what you have been up to for the past year while you been gone."

"Oh nothing much princess, just been having threw all that pain and amnesia. When I started remembering everything I didn't want to come back to you and Ayame all bruised up. So I had to wait a year to come back."

Kikiu fell for Rikimaru's lie and just smiled.

"I am going back to sleep, see you two tomorrow."

"Good-night Princess, Ayame says as she and Rikimaru gets up and leaves the room. They walked down stairs and outside the castle. Then they walked into Azuma Village. The Village was cold and it started to snow. A smile came on Ayame's face as they were walking threw the snow. She couldn't wait to they have got home; she knew that Rikimaru would have to make her ice cream. The people were inside there houses sleeping and not to be disturbed. After they got out of the village they made a left and walked nearly a mile before there house came into view. There house was sitting on top of a hill it was not a fancy house it was a small one story regular Japanese house. There was a path on the left side of the hill leading up to house. Rikimaru and Ayame walked up the path and indeed up in their front yard. There front yard was very small but was big enough for them.

They walked up on there front porch, Ayame opens the door and they were inside. They were in the walkway there were six rooms in the house, three on each side and a basement. They had three bedrooms which were on the right side of the house, the kitchen, living room and the items/laundry room was on the left side of the room. At the begging of the walkway is the front door and the end was the back door. Ayame walked into her room as Rikimaru proceed to go into the kitchen.

"Rikimaru, where are you going?"

"Going to get your ice cream, don't go to sleep yet okay."

"I wont don't worry about it."

Ayame's room really wasn't nothing fancy it wasn't dark though thanks to the moonlight. Her mat was a small mat but was big enough to hold two people. It was complete with a set of blue sheets and blankets. Her walls were a light pink color. She also had a white bookshelf what she uses to store her clothes. She took off all of her bloody clothes. She then grabbed a long sleeveless blue nightgown and puts it on. She felt cold and decides to climb on her mat. She got under the covers of her mat and decides to think inside of going to sleep. All she thought of was Rikimaru his seriousness, his bravery, his sexy six pack abs and……then she stopped all of her thoughts.

'No I can't be in love with him. I just can't be. But if I am not then how come he is always on my mind? But he dose have such a hot body what would it be like to see him with nothing on. Stop it Ayame, stop thinking like that.'

Ten minutes later Rikimaru comes in Ayame's room. He was wearing nothing but boxers and holding a bowl of homemade snow ice cream. She smiles at him as he came walking her way. He hands Ayame the bowl along with a small wooden spoon. She begins to eat the ice cream. The ice cream was perfect just as she remembered.

"How was the ice cream, Ayame?"

"Great enough to kill someone over it."

"Believe me now"

"Yes you are Rikimaru. No one can fix ice cream like this but you."

"Night Ayame"

"Night Rikimaru"

Ayame went fast asleep after eating the ice cream. Rikimaru went in the kitchen and barong his ice cream in his room. His room was the same as Ayame's except for he had white walls instead of pink. He pulled his covers back and got under them. When eating his ice cream he thought of Ayame.

'Ayame, I know I am just his shadow. But the only difference between me and the real Rikimaru is strength. Being just his shadow I only have one third of his full power. If I run into Onikage again I will be gone. I am no match for Onikage at this point. Once the real Rikimaru leaves the portal I will disappear until he needs me again. What am I'm talking about to some extent I am Rikimaru and I'm crazy about Ayame. Did I just say that to my self? I can't be crazy about her, I just can't?'

After he finished eating the ice cream he put it by his bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile Lord Gohda and Sekyia went back into the room where Ayame battled Hamada. He was dead ice cold to the touch. Lord Gohda also went in there with two guards to remove the body and clean up the blood. Then all of a sudden Hamada's body rose up.

"I have the Jewel of Earth the Jewels of Heaven and Virtue will be in my possession shortly."

"Hamada have you gone mad?" Lord Gohda asked.

"I am not Hamada, I am Tenrai."

Then Hamada's body fell back on the ground limped and useless.

Lord Gohda saw how Tenrai controlled Hamada's body and knew that he was a master of spiritual strength. On top of that he had the Jewel of Earth. If he didn't have the jewel of Heaven in his grasp soon, all hell was going to break lose.

"Lanky go and get his body and bury it far away. Lee clean up the bloody mess on the floor and Sekiyia go and send some of my men to search for the jewel of Heaven. I am going to go have a look at the Gohda family journals tonight to find out any spiritual items I can use against him." Lord Gohda ordered.

All three of them looked skeptical but did as their Lord asked of them.

Next Chapter will mostly be in Rikimaru's point of view as he does battle in the Limestone Caverns. Hint Onikage will make an appearance. Don't forget to review.I want to know how you like or dislike the story. Oh yea for all of you R+ A fans some sparks will fly soon between them.

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	6. A Vist to the the Limestone Caverns to f...

Chapter Five: A Visit to the Limestone Caverns to find Lord Mei-oh's Sword

Rikimaru walks up and slowly stretched his arms out. It was now dawn you can tell by the rosters crowing outside. He pulls the covers off of him and gets up. He walks up to his bookshelf and pulls out a fluffy white towel and a bath cloth. He also pulls out a pair of a black karate pants and a black t-shirt. He then walks out of the room. He then walks into Ayame's room which was next door to his. He sees Ayame sleeping under the covers. She might be a devil when she is awake but she was a goddess when she was sleeping. He kneels down next to her one glimpse at her beautiful face made his heart beat faster than usual. He moves one of his hands to her back. He rubs her back and forth enjoying the feeling between her nightgown and his fingers. He slightly tugs her to wake her. She gets up almost instantly and sees Rikimaru staring at her. Once again he had nothing on but his black boxers. There faces inched closer and closer to each other and there lips touched. Ayame climbed in his lip and deepens the kiss.

He kisses her back enjoying every sensation. But Ayame realized what she was doing and stopped kissing him. She climbs back on the mat and just started at him. She quickly gets up embarrassed at what she had just done.

"I am so sorry Rikimaru, I won't do it again." She says as she ran out.

"Ayame….wait" he called out after her but she could not hear him.

'It's okay, Ayame I want you too. Why did you run off like that, I guess I should leave her alone for now? We need to talk about this, it like no matter what I do I always think about her. I want her and there's nothing I can do to stop it.' He thought as he got up and walked out of her room. He started to walk in the kitchen but he sees a note under his front door. He picks up the note off the floor and reads it.

Rikimaru & Ayame,

We have a bit of an emergency on our hands. I know you know the legend of the three jewels. Lord Gohda only has the Jewel of Virtue in his possession. A man with strong spiritual powers named Tenrai has the Jewel of Earth and has threatened to go after the Jewel of Heaven and The Jewel of Earth. Lord Gohda and I had done some researched in the Gohda's Family Journals. We found a spiritual weapon we could use against Tenrai and his powerful army. It is called the Yoto Swords located in the Gohda Family Cemetery. No one has been in that Cemetery for years. The swords were so powerful that we had to put them away. You will have to break five stones hidden inside the cemetery. Once you do go to the little abandon house located at the end of the cemetery.

Good Luck,

Sekyia

Meanwhile Ayame was sitting on one of the pillows inside the living room. The living room was not very fancy but good enough for them. The living room had red colored walls with a wooden plank floor. In the middle of the living room was the fireplace. It was a great fireplace it have kept the whole house warm even through the worst of winters. Ayame was sitting in front of a wooden table putting both her elbows on it. She was thinking about what she had just done.

'I hope he is not mad at me. I didn't mean to kiss him like that but it just happened. It was like a war between my heart and my mind. My heart is telling me to kiss him like I was going to die if I didn't and my head is telling me no because there is no chance of being with my own mentor. Why did I have to fall in love, I can't fall in love with him. But love is something that you can't control.'

Rikimaru decides to go in the living room to think. When he went inside he runs into Ayame. She didn't notice that he was there because she was deep in her thoughts. He goes and sits on the pillow next to her. He puts the letter on the table and puts his towel and washcloth on the floor beside him.

"Ayame"

At the sound of his voice she snaps back into reality.

"Rikimaru, about that……."

"Don't worry about that right now, we have an emergency."

"What kind of emergency are you talking about?"

"Read the letter, Ayame."

Ayame reads the letter and looks at him. His blue eyes were so beautiful even when he was serious.

"Ayame, I need you to head out to the cemetery as soon as possible. I need to go the Limestone Caverns."

"The Limestone Caverns, Rikimaru why do you want to go there?"

"Remember those assassins that attacked Gohda Castle last night. They retreated right after I have reached Lord Gohda. They must know that I was alive and wanted to prevent me from reaching Lord Gohda. I studied the crystal shavings I saw on the enemy's clothing. It turns out that they came out of the Limestone Caverns. I saw Onikage last night as well at Eciygohda's easte. He might be trying to release Mei-oh using his sword."

"We can't let him free Mei-oh."

"I know that's why you are going to retrieve the Yoto Swords. While I go and find Mei-oh's sword."

"Okay sounds like a plan. I am going to go in the kitchen and take a bath." Ayame says and then leaves the room. She then walks inside her room and gets her clothes and walks in the kitchen. She heated water over the fireplace inside the kitchen. She pours the water inside of a wooden tub. After she fills it up she pours a buck of ice cold water inside so she would not fry once she steps in. She slips off her nightgown and gets into the tub. The water felt so good against her skin. Rikimaru closed the kitchen door to give her some privacy. He then stood against the wall waiting for her to come out.

'Ayame didn't have to apologize to me, I wanted to kiss her. When she kissed me she was still dreaming she was not fully awake. But why would she want to dream about me. Maybe she thought that I was Tatsumaru. But that's not possible she is fully over him now. His death was eight years ago. Maybe a small part of her wants me too. Damn it Rikimaru this is not the time to be thinking about her. I must think of a way to get to the Shicdristro sword before Onikage.'

Thirty min later the door to the kitchen opens and Ayame comes out. She was wearing a yellow tank top that showed her flat stomach, armor pads on her arms, short white skirt and long yellow armor boots. Her hair was out and her twin swords were connected to her skirt. Indeed she looked good and Rikimaru knew it and she knew it. She walked past him and before she went into the items room she stopped and stared at him.

"Rikimaru, as soon as I get my items I am leaving for the cemetery. If you get back before me don't wait up for me okay. The bathroom is all yours."

"Okay, be alert this mission is like suicide. Ressai the sword smith warned me about that cemetery. He says that it is filled with the sprits of the undead."

Ayame laughed at him not taking him seriously.

"So it's haunted oh I am scared. There is no such thing as the undead, Riki." She says scasticly as she walked into the items room.

"I am serious, Ayame this is not a joking matter." Rikimaru says with an ice tone to his voice. He then walks into the kitchen and closes the door. He was a little frustrated at Ayame for not taking his warring seriously. But what did he expect talking to her sometimes was like talking to the wall. No matter how frustrating she got he still wanted her. After he fixed his bath water he slips off his boxers and gets into the water. He bathed for thirty minutes and then gets out of the tub. He dries himself off with a towel and got dressed. He dressed in a black t-shirt, black karate pants, gray socks, armored flip-flops and a black jacket. He then walks out of the kitchen and into the items room. The items room was like their storage closet. It was a big as one of Lord Gohda's walk in closets. It was complete with three small book selves filled with open boxes. Each of the boxes continued items that he and Ayame would use on missions. All of the boxes were brown and were labeled. On his left was his sword shelves that whole wall were filled with many types of swords used for many different things. He got four healing potions, a blow gun with five refills, two smoke bombs, a fresh graphing hook and five shrunkens. He then walks to his left and grabbed on of the sword that was on the wall. He didn't have Izayoi because he was just a shadow. Izayoi was still inside the portal. Rikimaru just wished that he could return back to normal soon. He had to in order to defeat Tenari and Onikage.

He then walks out of the room and then walks out of the house. He then walks down the path leading on to the dirt road. He then turned left and ran for about a mile. Then made a right and runs past farmlands covered with snow. After he passed the farmlands he made another right by the bamboo forest and keeps straight and runs for thirty miles and stops when he sees a deep hole in the ground. It wasn't just any hole it was the entrance of the Limestone stone caverns. Just four two feet away from the hole was an end of a cliff. With out any second thought he jumped in the hole and landed in a small, very small cave inside the cave. He crouches down and moves forward then he stops and looks down. There was a guard standing on a wooden platform he seems not to be paying very much attention to his surroundings. Around the wooden platform was water but the water was not very deep. When the guard turned his back on Rikimaru he gets up and jumps out of the cave and lands in the wooden platform. He knew he had to act quickly this guard could turn around at any moment. He grabbed the guard's neck and plunged his sword in his stomach at full force. The guard was too much in pain to scream out. He then pulls his sword out of the guards' stomach and lets him fall to the ground. Rikimaru then crouches down so the guard on his left wouldn't notice. He then looks around and finds a guard guarding the entrance to the rest of the Limestone caverns.

He thinks about it and decides to pull out his blow gun. He amines it at the guard and blows it. The poison needle hits its target. The guard falls and dies instantly. Right when the guard falls, Rikimaru gets up and flips over to the guard. He crouches forward careful not get to close to the guard in front of him. The guard just stars there for a moment and then walks away. Rikimaru ran but stealthy he had to be careful not to hit the water. He then snuck the guard from behind and lets him fall. He turns around and saw an opening to a large cave light up. He knew that more enemies were inside so he went inside after them. He slid across cave walls where he overheard two guards on the railroad tracks talking.

"Have you heard that there is treasure by the ocean?"

"Yeah but I have to stay here, the boss will be highly upset if I leave."

Then the two guards walked there separate ways. Rikimaru knew he had to act quickly so he snuck up on the guard nearest to him and snapped his neck. His blood squirted every where on him. He quickly then ran back to where he was snuggled against the wall. He knew that the other guard would realize that his buddy was dead. Twenty seconds later the other guard raced to his fallen buddy. He was on high alert. The guard then calmed down after awhile and starts to walk away and mumbles

"Damn it I have lost him."

When he was walking away Rikimaru ran up towards him and chopped his head off. His head fell right next to his body. For the next forty five minutes Rikimaru was sheathing guards, jumping across pitfalls and climbing hills. He was now at the end when he went to grab Lord Mei-oh's sword someone pushed him back.

"The Shictostro is mine." Onikage simply says.

"Oh it's you again Onikage."

Onikage kicked at Rikimaru at full force but surpassingly Rikimaru can block his attacks. He noticed that Onikage was grown weaker since their last fight. But he realized something almost instantly.

'This is not Onikage; it is just his shadow, just like I am Rikimaru's shadow.'

Rikimaru strikes back at Onikage and eventually win the fight. He thought to himself that this fight was way to easy. But he ignored all of his thoughts and grabbed Lord Mei-oh's sword. Just when he was about to leave some one strikes him from behind. He fell out and sees nothing but darkness. The real Onikage walks from behind and grabs Lord Mei-oh's sword. He then holds it up high above his head.

"Come back to me Lord Mei-oh. Long live Lord Mei-oh."

As Onikage lets the sword go it floats and it stops in front of the glowing portal. And then an electrical charge came out of the portal and the sword fell to the ground. Onikage gasps and wonders how come the portal wouldn't accept the sword. Then all of a sudden a sword fell from the sky Onikage only had seconds to doge it. When he looked at the sword he discovers that the sword was no other than Izyioi.

"Izoyoi" Onikage questions

Then all of a sudden a man appeared to have jumped out of the portal and landed by Izoyoi. He rises up and grapes Izoyoi he had electoral charges around him. It was Rikimaru no doubt. His shadow disappeared Rikimaru no longer needed it anymore. So did Onikage's shadow.

"I am back, and I am ready to take you down again Onikage."

Onikage kicks Rikimaru trying to hit him. When Onikage's attacked was blocked it left him off balanced so Rikimaru gave him a kick to the stomach. Onikage went flying across the cave and fell hard in the water. He quickly got back up and gave Rikimaru a hard shoulder thrust that stunt him flying across the room. He got back up feeling sore all over. They counted this fight for a long hour. Until Rikimaru caught Onikage off guard and hit him in the stomach with Izoyoi. He fell to the ground and appeared to be dead. Rikimaru turned and found more enemy guards heading his way. While busy fighting them Onikage found a perfect opportunity to strike him. While Rikimaru killed the last guard Onikage stuck him in his left eye.

"Damn!" he shouted as he covered his left eye and fell to his knees.

"I let you live this time, so I can kill you another day." Onikage responds as he walks out.

Rikimaru couldn't see anything in his left eye. So he decides to reach in his pocket and pulls out an eye patch and puts it over his left eye. He then puts Izoyoi and puts it back its case attached to his back. His sore eye stung like hell but he decides to ignore it. And then he starts to walk home on his way his mind went to Ayame. Images of the way he kissed her flooded his mind. For the first time ever in his life he will give into what he always wanted. What he had always wanted for so long was Ayame.

Next Chapter things will really heat up between Rikimaru and his love Ayame. Let's just say he gets tired of wanting her with out doing anything about it. I think I will name the chapter Confessions of a Shadow. Don't forget to review. Check back for more updates.

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	7. Confessions of a Shadow

_Chapter 6: Confessions of a Shadow_

**_ Note to Readers_**

This chapter is basically a Rikimaru + Ayame get together chappie. So if you guys don't like the lovey dovy stuff skip to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu, I am just writing Fan-fiction

When Rikimaru finally reaches his house it was around nightfall. He was bone aching tried. All he wanted to do is strip down to his boxers and go to sleep. He walks on the porch and opens the door. He walks inside the house. He didn't sense Ayame's ki anywhere so he figures that she hadn't got home yet. He walks inside his room and stripped down to his boxers and climbs on to his mat. He lies down and pulls the covers back. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Four hours later around midnight Ayame finally got home. She was tried and worn out. Retrieving the Yoto swords was harder than she expected to be. Once she got the Yoto swords it drained almost all of her energy. She walked into the items room and puts the Yoto swords on the bookshelf on the right. She then felt Rikimaru's ki nearby. When she went to go check on him she fell hard on the floor. Rikimaru woke up when he hears the thud. He then gets out of bed to see what it was. He walks out of his room and sees Ayame laid out on the floor. He picks her up and holds her in his arms.

"Ayame, are you okay."

"I am fine I am just tired."

"Well let me tuck you into bed then."

He then carries her in her room and lays her on her mat. He pulls off her boots and puts them to the floor. He then kneels down next to her mat and rubes her feet. Ayame's heart beat grew faster as he continued.

"Ayame, we need to talk about some things."

"Rikimaru, if it's about that kiss I am sorry. If you don't want me to I will never do it again."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just need to talk to you about something that has been really brothering me for quite awhile now."

"Skip the dramatics, just tell me already."

"I want you, Ayame. I have wanted you for a long time now."

"How long" she asked while pulling him closer to her.

"As long as I can remember, ever since I have first met you."

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Because I have been denying it myself for a long time now. I have tried everything to get rid off my feelings for you but nothing worked. When you thought that I was dead I have been doing a lot of thinking inside of the portal. All the thinking that I did was all on you and no one else. When I came back as my shadow I still tried to deny the undeniable. But when as I was walking back from the limestone caverns I decided not to deny it anymore."

Ayame grabs him by his waist and pulls him on top of her. She then grabs both of his hands and puts them around her waist. She then stroked his cheeks softly seeing his smile grow wider. She smiles and decides now would be the best time to tell him.

"Maru, I have a confession to make. I want you as much as you want me. I surprised you couldn't see it sooner. After Tatsumaru died you have been there for me to cry on. You even saw past my cocky ass attudiue and saw how I really am. I forgot about our kiss this morning. Can you remind me of how it went?"

Rikimaru had no trouble complying with her request. He slowly leans into her and then finally kissing her. She kisses him back letting his tongue invade her mouth. After a minute of passionate kissing Rikimaru stops kissing her. He then rolls over and lies beside her. Ayame pulls the covers to cover them.

"Stay with me tonight, Rikimaru. Don't leave me okay."

"I won't I promise. Ayame, we can't tell anyone about us if Lord Gohda finds out we will be in big trouble."

"I won't say a word to anyone. Riki can you wrap your arms around me?"

Rikimaru wraps his arms around her and gives her a sweet loving kiss. Now that they were together no one were going to tear them apart.

I know this is such a short chapter, but I make up for it I promise. Don't forget to review! Oh yea the action will come back in the next chapter. Some romance to for all of the romance lovers!

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	8. Adventure in the Romin Village Part One:...

_Chapter Seven: Adventure in the Romin Village: Part One- Rikimaru's Plan_

Rikimaru wakes up as the rays of the sun poring threw Ayame's window. He then looks at Ayame to see if she was awake. But she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled he couldn't believe that Ayame was his now and his only. Ayame felt Rikimaru moving closer to her body. She wakes up and finds his baby blue eyes staring at her. She quickly discovers that she was in his arms; and he was in her bed. She blushes and returns his gazing stare.

"Are we a couple now, Rikimaru?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course we are, Ayame." He responds like it should be basic knowledge. Then he leans into her and gives her a sweet kiss. Only then she noticed the black patch that covered his left eye. She breaks the kiss and then looks at him with a bit of concern. When she gave him that look Rikimaru knew that something bothered her.

"What's wrong why are you looking at me like that?"

"Rikimaru, what happened to your eye?" she asked while rubbing her finger around the patch that covered his eye.

"Damn it Ayame, don't do that!"

She then stopped and hugged him trying to ease his pain. Or at lease take his mind off of it. "What happened to your eye?" she asked while she lets go off him.

"Onikage caught me off guard. He killed my shadow so then I had to come out of the portal ready or not. Well be back to normal put it that way."

"You will have to see a healer about that, maru. I don't want it getting infected. Get dressed we have to pay Lord Gohda a little visit."

"I'll do what ever you say beautiful."

Ayame gives him a little smirk and kisses him. He kisses her back letting his tongue mangle with hers. She gets on top of him stranding him. He then puts her down on the mat, putting himself on top. He then moves his lips from hers and moves down to her neck.

"Rikimaru, not now we have to get your eye checked out." she says while sitting up on the bed. Rikimaru complies with her request and moves off of her. She gets out of bed and gathers clothes from her bookshelf. Rikimaru walks up to her and kisses her on the check and walks to his room.

Ten min later Ayame meets up with Rikimaru in there front yard. Rikimaru wore white karate pants, armored flip flops, and long sleeved red shirt. Izayoi was attached on his back. Even with that hideous patch he wore to cover his eye he still was so cute. He still made her heart beat faster than usual. Ayame walks up to him and walks beside him. He looks at her and what she was wearing stopped him dead in his tracks. She wore a pretty purple jacket to protect her from the cold. She had the jacket to expose her dark red tank top that showed her sexy abs. She also wore a pretty purple skirt that showed her toned tanned legs. Yes Ayame was no stranger to bearing it all but that not why he fell hard for her. He fell for her for her beauty inside and out. He loved everything about her even her cocky ass attitude. When they reached Lord Gohda's castle it was packed with Gohda's guards. This was strange this would never happen unless something is up.

"Something's wrong Rikimaru, there is more guards here than usual."

"Yeah you're right something is wrong. Let's go inside and see what's wrong."

Rikimaru and Ayame then walked inside the castle and into Lord Gohda's private office. But they did not see Lord Gohda inside they saw Seykia inside writing a memo. He turns around and sees Rikimaru and Ayame standing in the door way.

"Rikimaru, Ayame come in please. We have a problem."

Rikimaru and Ayame walked in and stood beside him. Rikimaru on his left, Ayame on his right.

"What's wrong Master Sekyia?" Rikimaru asked

"Kikiu has been kidnapped and has been taken to Amagai Castle."

"What pereved psycho would take Kikiu There? When I get my hands on that sick basted I will cut his damn thought" Ayame mumbled

"Ayame, calm down we will find Kikiu. When you do find who ever responsible feel free to torment him any why you desire. First you will have to go threw a Romin Village to get to Amagai Castle. We have also had some leads on the Jewel of Heaven as well. A guy called Zennosake is rumored to know the whereabouts of the jewel. He leaves at the border separating Amagai castle which is now a banded and the village. So we can kill two birds with one stone here. But before I let you guys do what you do Rikimaru needs to get his eye checked out. Hanna is available to give you a check up."

Rikimaru and Ayame then bowed and walked out. They then went down stairs an d went inside the first room on the right. The room was very large. Rows of mats were lined up on the left and the right side. Towards the end of the end of the room was Hanna sterilizing her medical equipment on her metal table. She looked to be in her mid teens. She had very short black hair only to her ears. Her nurse kimono supported her hour glass figure. She looks up and sees Rikimaru and Ayame walking towards her. She then noticed the patch around Rikimaru's eye. She raced to them and stopped when she was in front of him.

"Rikimaru, lie down on one of the mats. Make your self comfortable I will be with you in just a minute." Hanna says as she ran back to her medical table. Rikimaru lays on the mat nearest to him on the left. Ayame kneels down beside him.

"Ayame, I know that the damage to my eye is beyond repair." He whispers

"Rikimaru, don't say that. We would not know for sure okay. If the medicine she is going to give you stings just squezze on my hand okay."

"You know that I can take pain really well."

Hanna comes back and kneels on the other side of Rikimaru. She puts all of her fancy medical equipment on the clean white towel beside her.

"Rikimaru, can you please take off the patch okay slowly. Good thing I don't faint at the sight of blood."

Rikimaru did as Hanna told him to and slowly took off the patch. The cut wasn't very deep but his eye was swollen shut. The cut may permently damage his eye. She then puts some herbs on a cue tip and puts it on the cut. That medicine made his cut stung like hell. He cursed under his breath and reluntucly squeezed on Ayame's hand. She then stopped applying medication and got a white medicated cloth and placed it on his sore eye. She then applied medical tape and taped it on his eye.

"I'm sorry Rikimaru but the damage to your eye might be peremently. But it might be a chance that you will regain sight in your left eye.

"I'm not worried Hanna, I do not really need it. I will do fine with out it."

"Rikimaru, be optimistic okay. You are a very strong man now go and rescue Kikiu. Only time will tell if your eye is going to recover."

Rikimaru slowly gets up to his feet and walks out of the room. Ayame gets up and follows him out of the room. Hanna looks as they left out and thinks about the way Rikimaru grabbed Ayame's hand.

'I wonder could Rikimaru have a relationship with Ayame. Nah that's impossible those two are complete opposites. Rikimaru is the serious one; Ayame is the ruthless girl with such a smart mouth. I wonder how he could live with her with out killing her. Mmm I am his type if I play my cards right Rikimaru shall be mine.'

Rikimaru and Ayame walked out of the castle and turned left. They then started to run. Ayame was faster than Rikimaru but she slowed down so they will be both be at the same speed.

"Rikimaru, I knew would squeeze my hand. I knew that shit will sting."

"How would you know?"

"Because Hanna puts that stuff on my cuts all the time. I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't curse at her."

"Tenrai was behind Kikiu's kidnapping, Ayame. Think about it he wants to distract us from trying to find the Jewel of Heaven. While we try to find Kikiu he and his army would have a head start. If Tenrai gets his hands on the jewel all of Lord Gohda's efforts would be going straight to hell. That's why I came up with this idea that is full proof."

"What's the plan, Riki?"

"Simple, Ayame you go through the Romin village and find Zennosake. I will go ahead to Amagai Castle and rescue the princess."

"Sounds good to me"

"We will meet up at Amagai Castle okay."

Next chapter will be in Ayame's point of view basically. She would be going through the Romin Village trying to find out about the Jewel of Heaven. I had to divide Chapter seven into parts because it was going to long. A lot of things is going to happen in this part off the story. A lot of action scenes will probly be in here. Keep checking back to see if I had updated. I try to update at least once a week. Review please.

Rikimaru + Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	9. Adventure in the Romin Village Part Two

Chapter Seven: **_Adventure in the Romin Village_**

Part two: **_Dr. Kimara makes an appearance_**

Rikimaru and Ayame ran for miles until they have reached the Romin Village. They then stopped to take a look at their surroundings. Little houses and shops were everywhere. It looks like a lot of people stay here but no one was out. No one except Jiannai's men; Jiannai himself was standing on top of one of the houses. Rikimaru and Ayame could only see him a little bit not much.

"Tenrai, he is on his way. My Romins will have fun with him." Jinnai mumbles and disappears.

"Now where did that jackass disappear to?" Ayame mumbles

"I don't know Ayame; well I must be on my way. I know of a way to get to Amagai Castle with out going throw here. See you at the castle." Rikimaru says as he sneaks him a kiss."

"Please rescue Kikiu, Rikimaru. Save that jackass who kidnapped her for me. I want to kill him in person."

Rikimaru only nodded his head and walked away. Ayame then reached for her graphing hook and hosted her self on the roof. She quickly bent down. She knew she had to be careful this place was loaded with guards. If she alerted one guard all of them will be after her. Below her were two guards that were talking.

"I am tired and I want to go home."

"Yea me too and my feet smell like cottage cheese."

The guards then parted and went their separate ways. Ayame knew that this was her only chance. When the guard was walking towards the bridge she quickly jumped down from the roof. She then grabbed the guard and sliced his thought. She then quickly jumped in the ditch next to her and hung off of it. She knew that the guards buddy would know that something was up. Thirty seconds later the other guard came rushing to the scene. He was on high alert looking around for whoever killed his buddy. But realizing that he couldn't find Ayame he returned back to normal and starts walking away. When he dose Ayame hosted her self out of the ditch and catches him off guard and kills him. She then gets back on the roof and jumps from roof to roof. Studding enemy patterns and killing them. She then reached a crawling space which she had to craw throw to get to the rest of the village. She crawled until she reached the end. When she reached the end she did not dare to come out. There was a small lake that wasn't very deep out side the hole on the right side of her was land. There was a guard walking back and forth. When he turned around and starts to walk the other way. She comes out of the hole and stealthy moves along the water. Trying to make as less noise as possible snuck up on the guard and kills him. She then moves on land and slid along the walls. She saw two guards;

standing on a huge wooden platform. It looked easy to just go and stealth the both of them. But maybe that's what they wanted her to do maybe there was a guard dog nearby to sniff her out and alert them. She walks away from the wall and pulls out her graphing hook and launched her self on the roof. She crouched down and crawled alongthe roof to make herself less visbable to the two guards on the platform. She crawled on the roof a little more then finds what she expected to find. There he was the guard dog. She knew that if she had gotten to the two guards first then the guard dog would haveeasily picked up her sent. She gets out her shrunken out of her ninja bag and amid it carefully at the guard dog. When the dog finally sits down and starts wagging his tail a shrunken hits him dead on. The dog whimpered out in pain, lies out and dies. Ayame lowers her self down off of the roof and went back to hiding behind the wall. When the two guards turned her back on her and walked to the back of the platform; Ayame saw this as her chance and ran towards the platform. She then hung her self on the right side of the platform. One guard walks toward her and stood there for a while then begins to walk away. Ayame hosted her self up on the platform and snuck behind the guard and did a quick stealth kill. She then jumped off the platform and hung on it. Waiting for the other guard to discover his fallen friend. The other guard was walking back when he discovered a dead body. He ran up to the dead up and was on high alert. After a few min of looking around he couldn't find Ayame and decided to quit.

"Damn it she got away." The guard mumbles and walks away. Ayame climbs on the platform and grabbed him of guard. She placed a hand over the guards mouth and placed one of her twin swords and drove it threw his stomach. She then took the sword out and pushes his dead body down on the platform. She jumps off the platform and walked over to the roof. She pulls out her graphing hook and flung her self onto the roof. She once again couches down on the roof and crawled forward. Up ahead was a little bridge and a small ditch. On top of the bridge was a female guard walking up and down the bridge.

'Aggh can't this job is so boring, Jiannai better pay me double.' The female guard mumbles as she counties walking up and down the small wooden bridge. Ayame countiesto watch her pattern for a while to find out what time would be the best time to kill her. As the female guard walks away from Ayame. She jumped of the roof and landed softly on the ground. She runs up to the female guard and jumped on her shoulders and twistedher neck and sung her down on the bridge. Ayame got back up while the female guard lied there dead. She pulled out her graphing hook and got on top of house. In front of the house was a guard walking back and forth in front of the house. Ayame quickly killed him and walked forward to the two large doors. She opens the doors and finds her self inthe second section in town. There was nothing here but huge wooden baskets and threeguards guarding the huge gate to the rest of the village. She jumped on a wooden basket and killed an unsuspecting guard then quickly jumped back up there.

Knowing that theother guard near by would notice the dead body and falls right into Ayame's trap. The other guard soon noticed the body and ran up to it. The guard was on high alert demanding were Ayame was. After receiving no answer for a few min the guard returns back to normal and started to go back to his post. Ayame ran up behind him and slices his neck blood spattered on her as he fell to the ground. She wasp her bloody swords in the guard's clothing then jumped from wooden basket to wooden basket. She stops when she sees a woman guarding the doors to the rest of the village. The woman had on a short pink kimono with armored flip flops. As the woman turned her back towards Ayame, Ayame drove her twin swords in her back and lets her body fall gently on the ground. Ayame walks towards the giant wooden doors and opens them. As she walks throughshe sees guards walking on the rooftops guarding that red house in the middle of the town. She also notices that there were more guards guarding this particular spot.

'Zeenosake, must be staying in that red house, I am sure of it.'

She snuck guards on the roof tops and on the ground as well. It took her almost thirty min for her to check out Zeenosake's place. She walks in only to find Zenosake dead on the scene. Ayame was very upset that she did all of that work for nothing while she could have been trying to save Kikiu.'

"Damn, too late. Ayame mumbles as she looks at the dead body. She then senses someone nearby. Show yourself, Ayame commanded knowing that someone was there. She practically did not like stalkers. Tesshu came out of hiding and stared at Ayame with a look a fire in his eyes. He was a little shorter than Ayame and had a little muscular build. He had on a blue karate fighting suit. He didn't look handsome in fact a little far from it. You, so you are the one that killed the old man."

"Don't give me that woman; I will avenge your death boss."

Tesshu walks outside singling for Ayame to come out. Ayame came out and got into her fighting stance. Tesshu began using a method of marshal arts against Ayame. But Ayame blocked everyone. Figuring that his marshal arts weren't working he tried to shot Ayame using his pistol he hid under his clothes. Ayame doges the bullet and hit him with her swords when he was off guard.

"Woh wait."

"Don't tell me that you are going to beg for mercy." Ayame mumbles

"You're fighting style, your Azuma right."

"Yea, Just who are you?" Ayame questions.

"Tesshu Fujuma I am a doctor by trade."

"So that old man was your boss?"

"Yes he was. My boss told me never to cross swords with an Azuma. Crossing swords with an Azuma would be the same as suicide."

"Well you were about to learn the hard way. So have you ever heard any thing about the

Jewel of Heaven?"

"Nope never heard of it. Now I must get going before the authorities show up. See you around Azuma."

Ayame watched as Tesshu left. 'I have heard rumors of a private organization where people pay for justice. Tesshu must be one of them. I think he knows why more than heis telling about the Jewel of Heaven.' Just when Ayame was about to leave to go to Amagai Castle she sees Rikimaru walking her way.

"Ayame"

"Rikimaru, have you found Kikiu? Where is she and what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Ayame, I am not a ghost. No time to explain now that I am back?"

Ayame knew that something's fishy was going on with Rikimaru. 'That Rikimaru, must

be a fake. Well just to make sure….' Just when Ayame thought that she pulled out her sword and attempted to strike Rikimaru. But Rikimaru moved out of the way. Now she knew that this was not the real Rikimaru.

"Ayame, why the hell did you do that!" the fake Rikimaru growled.

"I was just testing you. The real Rikimaru would have dodged my blade."

"What are you talking about I am Rikimaru and I will prove it if I have to."

The imposter charged at Ayame and sung his sword at Ayame. It took all of her strength to block his attack. She threw eight shrunkens at him instantly but he blocked all of them and sent them flying back at her. She jumped up high in the air and did a moon salt in the air ducking the shrunkens and landing perfectly on the ground. She charged at the imposter and caught him off guard. She struck him over and over again as he fell on theground. The magic disappeared and showed who he truly was. He would have been no problem for her with out the magic he used.

"I knew he was a fake." Ayame mumbled as she started to walkway. But when she starts to walk away a posin dart hit her in the neck. She cried out in pain as she knelled down on the ground and fell uncurious. Dr Kimara along with Tenari's men walked up to the unconuis Ayame and laughed.

"Looks like I have got a big one. Those stupid Azuma Ninja's are right were I want them.

Men I want you to take Ayame up to the prison cell. I will figure out the best way to ture her."

"Yes Sir Dr Kimara" The guards say obeying his orders as they took Ayame inside the Castle. Dr Kimara laughs as he follows the guards into Amagai Castle.

Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy working on my other story Breathe and

Checking out Passions on NBC. I had to play Tenchu again to find out what happens in the Romin Village so I could write this chapter. I hoped you like it. Chapter 8 is coming up soon.

Rikimaru & Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	10. Escape from Amagai Castle

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu: Actvison doses

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But I been so busy finishing my story called Breathe.

Also I have been busy writing Crazy In love with you that will be on the site soon; Watching my

favorite soap opera Passions. Hoping for the day that Theresa and Ethan would be together; and doing all that homework for Geometry. But anywhyz's on with the story hope you like it.

Tenchu Girl 16

_Chapter 9: Escape from Amagai Castle_

Ayame woke up twenty minutes later only to find herself stuck in a metal cage. She slowly gets up and tries to find away to escape but there was no way. Just then Dr.Kimara comes by her cage. He was ugly especially with that ridiculous outfit he was wearing showing his puny chest. Ayame looks at him with a look of hate and disgust.

"So Ayame, are you enjoying your stay?"

"You asshole tell me where Kikiu is!"

"Oh you mean your little princess oh yep she is in a cage above that statue over there. Dr. Kimara

says pointing at the statue in the middle of the room. Oh did I neglect to mention that one button I push and your precious princess will fall on that statue. The statue is constructed with a bomb once it's destroyed the bomb will go off. Ha Ha Ha."

"You monster how could you be so evil."

"A mortal like you couldn't even begin to understand."

Ayame just growled and sat on her mat inside with her arms folded.

'My only hope for me and Kikiu to get out of this hellhole is if Rikimaru can find us. Well I know he will he has to."

Meanwhile Rikimaru was just arriving at Amagai Castle. He was a little tried and cold from

the rain. He mentally cursed himself for taking the forest route here. From what he could see

the castle seems run down and abounded. He opens the door and lets him self in and found that

a robot was coming his way. He quickly hid in a corner of the stone wall. The wooden robot

walked forward and stopped a few inches away from Rikimaru. He stood there for a few min to

look for possible intruders. He didn't see any so he turned around and walked back. Rikimaru

carefully snuck behind him and snapped his wooden neck. Rikimaru continued to walk forward but then he suddenly stooped and for good reason. A couple more steps and he would be in the lava pit below him. He looked up to find away around the lava. He found an opening in the wall

that lead further into the castle. He pulled the graphing hook and hooked it onto the wall. He tugged it a few times to see if it was in place. Then he climbed up the grappling hook and pulled himself up. He looked around him only to find a sea full of lava below him.

'Oh shit how I am going to get out of this one.' He thought as he looked for another path he could take out of here. He then saw a floor on the other side he could land on to avoid the lava.

He got out his graphing hook and swung himself over to the other side. Once he got to the other side he used his grappling hook to get into a pass way on the other side. As he climbed up on it he noticed that a robot guard was below him. He kneels down and studies his pattern. Then he jumps down and catches the robot when he least expected it. After that Rikimaru walks on forward sliding against walls to see the other side. He then hides against an entrance way. As he sees a guard walking back and forth; on something that looked similar to a bridge. As he turned his back on Rikimaru and preparing to walk the other way; Rikimaru quickly runs to the bridge, gets on it and snuck him. He then walks on the bridge seeing that the ground below him was covered with pitfalls. He gets off the bridge after it ends and slides against the wall knowing that an enemy was inside the next room. He slides until he was at the rooms entrance he peered inside. That's were he saw a robot guard but this guard was different. He was short like a midget and was rolling around with the wheels under his feet. He then looked up at the entrance to make sure that it wasn't any kind of trap.

'Well Rikimaru while you in this creepy castle you can't be too sure.' He thought to himself as he

studied the entry way. Then he sees the little holes up in the entry way. He has discovered the trap and quickly thought of a way to avoid it. As the guard rolled himself somewhere else Rikimaru thought that now would be a perfect time to dismantle the robot. He snuck past the trap that wanted to greet him at the door. He snuck behind the short robot and smacked him with his sword. The robot was no longer in function. Just when Rikimaru was about to walk into the next room a guard spotted him. The guard was just staring at him then Rikimaru realizes that the guard hasn't recognized him as an enemy. He didn't give the guard a chance to ethier; he ran as fast as he could out of that room and hid behind the wall. He quickly calmed down and went walking the other way. Rikimaru went back into the room and snuck him. Meanwhile Ayame was sleeping but when she woke up she once again realized that she was still trapped in the metal cell.

'So it really wasn't a dream. Oh man damn what I'm going to do now.' Just then Tesshu stands in front of Ayame's cell. Just staring at her as she stared back at him.'

"Tesshu, what the hell are you doing just staring at me. Get me the hell out of here before that

Psycho Dr. Asshole comes back."

"Ayame, you have such a smart mouth. The reason I am here is to tell you that the Jewel of Heaven can be found in the eye of the Buddha."

"You mean at the Temple?"

Tesshu gave her a look of you should know bonehead. Then he responds.

"Yea at the temple, well see ya."

"Don't you suppose to get me out of here first?" Ayame says sarcastically

"Fine" Tesshu grumbles as he took a knife and sticks it in the keyhole. He tries to work the lock but to no anvil. Then Ayame senses Dr. Kimara on his way to the room.

"Hurry up! He will be here any minute!"

"Shut up I almost got it." Tesshu mumbles as he continues working the lock. When he finally opens the door Ayame came walking out. Then Tesshu hands her three scarves made of some kind of special materials.

"What are these scarves for?" Ayame asked with interest

"Oh it's for when you run across an area you can't breathe in. But be cautious this mask only lasts for twenty minutes. Well see you around Azuma." Tesshu responds as he walks out. Ayame tucks the scarves in her ninja bag and waited in the center of the room waiting for Dr. Kimara to come in. But instead of Dr. Kimara walking in it was Rikimaru. Ayame smiles at the sight of him. He walks up to her as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I hope it's really you this time, Rikimaru."

"I beg your pardon, Ayame?"

"I'll explain later, can you get Kikiu out of that cell. I can't get her out because I don't have a small knife with me."

"Where is she?" Rikimaru asks

"She is in that cage above that green statue. But it will be real tricky getting her out though because if you knock that statue over then it will explode. Just

be careful okay Rikimaru."

"I will" he responds as he makes his way to Kiku's cell. Just then an angry Dr. Kimara comes walking towards her. Ayame got in her fighting stance preparing

herself for a serious showdown.

"Hey psycho, why did you bring me here?"

"You will address me as Dr. Kimara bitch. How the hell did you get out of your cell?"

"Well this bitch isn't going to tell you."

"Fine then you die. Matimne show this bitch to her grave."

Ayame smirks as Dr. Kimara did a spinning attack against her. She just stood there and blocked his attack. After he completed his spinning attack it left

him dizzy. Ayame took this time to strike him she landed a few strong blows to his stomach before he feel to the ground. He quickly gets up and Ayame

only had a split second to avoid being shot.; as Dr. Kimara was shooting bullets at her. She then charged up at the doctor and hit him with a three hit combo.

He kneeled down to his stomach as the blood poured out of him. But Ayame showed him no mercy as she kicked him in his chin making him fall flat to the

Floor. As he was coughing up blood his says something nerve wracking to Ayame.

"You…. haven't…. won against me, Ayame. You think you've ….won."

"Yea I have won; how could I have lost. Now you are going to rot in hell where you belong."

"….Your and …your pathetic friends…will join me in hell as well."

"The only one who is going to hell as you?"

Just before Dr. Kimara could breathe his last breath he pushes a button on his control. The staue below Kikiu and Rikimaru exploded. Rikimaru escaped with

Kiku seconds before the blast and landed right infront of Ayame. Before any of them could say a word poisons fumes filled the air. Ayame and Rikimaru held

In their breath as Rikimaru coverd Kikiu's nose with his hand. Ayame got out the scarves that Tesshu gave them she puts the first one on Kikiu and ties it tight.

She then gives Rikimaru one and singled for him to put it on. He pulls his own ninja mask down and ties the scarf around his nose. Ayame takes the last

Scarf and tied it around her nose.

"Rikimaru, we have to get out of here now. These masks will only gives us air for twenty minutes."

"Alright, just follow me and don't fall behind. This castle is filled with plenty of unknown traps and dangers. Princess climb on my back will you?" Rikimaru

asks Kiku as he kneeled down. Kiku just simply nodded her head and climbed on Rikimaru's back. Rikimaru slowly gets back up and walks towards

the exit. Ayame follows him out of the room and down the stairs. Once they had got down the stairs they had to go trough the axe, machinery and the bomb

room traps they were at the end of the castle. Just when they just happened to glance back the door closed shut behind them."

"Oh shit they locked us in. How are we going to get out of here?" Ayame mumbles as Rikimaru scans for a way out and sure enough he found one.

"Through that small opening in the ceiling. Are you coming are what?" Rikimaru asks Ayame.

Just before Ayame could even respond she sees Onikage walking up towards them. Kikiu frowns in terror.

"I will take care of Onikage, Ayame. You take Kikiu to our house for tonight."

"No no….Rikimaru I have a bone to pick with him you may go."

"Are you sure this is what you want Ayame? I will stay here and help you fight him."

"Don't stay Rikimaru, I can do this alone. Just get Kikiu out of here."

"Okay then, just be careful Onikage is sneaky vary."

"Don't worry Rikimaru, he dosen't want to fight you. He wants to fight me and that's actally who he is going to get."

"Bye Ayame, see you at the house." Rikimaru says as he gives Ayame one last long look and pulls out his grappling hook. Ayame watched as Rikimaru left

with Kikiu throw the small opeing. She couldn't help but to stare at him for some strange reason.

I hope you guys like this Chapter. Next Chapter Ayame will face off with her enemy Onikage. As Rikimaru takes Kiku to his house;

at his house Kikiu notices something she doesn't supposed to. What does she stumble on to?

Rikimaru and Ayame 4 Ever

Tenchu Girl 16


	11. Worried about You, Ayame

_Tenchu Girl 16_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; this is just Fan fiction

This chapter is based on Rikimaru's concern for Ayame; he is worried about her fighting Onikage and with good reason. He questions his decision about leaving her to find off Onikage by her self. Basically a lovy dovey/ action chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Tenchu Girl 16

Rikimaru held on to the opening of the ceiling trying to get Kikiu to climb up to the roof. But Kiku just clenched on his body more tightly scared to climb up.

"Princess, please climb up to the roof." Rikimaru demanded in a soft tone.

"Rikimaru I can't I am scared."

"We have no other choice. I can't host you up because I have to hold on. Or we both fall."

Kiku manages to swallow up all of her fear and hosted her self up to the roof. She just

stands on top of the roof waiting for Rikimaru. Rikimaru manages to pull himself up.

Kiku looks down from the roof and noticed that it was a long way down. Rikimaru stars

up at Kiku. Kikiu pretty long straight black hair fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing a delicate long sleeve light pink kimono decorated with white flowers. She also wore a cute pair of high hilled pink sandals. He had to admit that she was beautiful for a

thirteen year old but Ayame was the one who caught his eye.

"So have you figured out how we are going to get down from here?" Kiku asked Rikimaru.

"Climb on my back princess. Kikiu walked up to him and climbed up on his back wrapping her arms around his neck. Rikimaru walked to the edge of the roof and looked

down for a second. With out warning Rikimaru stretched his arms like a bird and jumped

from the roof. Kiku had to hold in her screams as they were freefalling. That stunt made

her stomach fell a little quizzy. A few seconds later Rikimaru lands firmly in front of the

castle doors. Then Rikmaru runs quickly through Romin Village observing the dead bodies of guards as he passed by him.

"Princess, you're staying at my house tonight. I can't take you to the castle yet."

"Why not, Rikimaru"

"Because it's too late to be traveling all the way there. I am as tired as hell and I really

need some sleep. I take you back to the castle tomorrow morning as soon as Ayame comes back. Do you like ice cream by any chance princess?"

"Oh yes I love ice cream. I remember Ayame always saying that your ice cream was to

die for; is that true?"

"Well your about to find out"

A few hours later Rikimaru was walking up to the path of his house when he noticed more snow falling from the sky. Kikiu climbs off of his back and walks next to him as

They walked up to the house. Rikimaru takes a sliver key and unlocks the door. Kikiu follows Rikimaru into his living room. His living room wasn't nothing fancy it had

Two pillows to sit on in front of a coffee table. At the end of the room was a huge fire place with logs inside of it waiting to be burned. Kiku on the floor a few feet away from

the fire place.

"Are you cold, Princess?" Rikimaru asked

"Yea a little"

"I am going to get some fire wood and some of that ice cream."

Kiku smiles at the thought of Rikimaru's ice-cream and continued to stare at the fireplace. A few minutes later he came back into the room with a giant bowl filled

With snow ice-cream and two fire sticks. Rikimaru places the bowl of ice-cream in front of Kiku she wasted no time digging in. Rikimaru kneels down in front of the fireplace and A few minutes later he sat a small fireplace fire to warm the two of them up. Rikimaru sits a few feet beside the princess. He wanted so badly to try and go to sleep. But he Couldn't he was too worried to sleep. Kikiu noticed that Rikimaru was being a little quieter than usual.

"Well he was always the silent type but he wasn't usually this quiet something must be bothering him. But what was it?" Kiku thought to her self.

"Rikimaru" she says in a worried tone.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"What's the matter? Are you worried about Ayame?"

"Yes I am, honestly Princess, do you think that she could even stand up to Onikage?"

"Honestly Rikimaru, have faith in your partner. Ayame is trained with the most advanced

Nigugosto training; just like you. She is trained by you; you're her master, her mentor."

"Princess, really you don't know of that man's evil. Onikage is strong sometimes even stronger than me." Rikimaru says coldly as he got up and walked to the window. His attention was now on the snow falling out side.

'Ayame, please make it back to me. I just recently got the chance to hold you in my arms. I just can't afford to lose you not like this. Your sweet pink lips kissing mine; the kisses

We share felt so right, so magical.'

Meanwhile Ayame stood her ground against Onikage. Onikage stood his ground laughing at Ayame the whole time.

"So Kunchoi, you say you have a bone with me?"

"Yea I do you asshole."

"Fine Kunchoi, but no one picks a bone with me without paying the price." Onikage smirks as he caught Ayame off guard and knocked her into the wall. Ayame held in her

pain. Just when Onikage was about to strike her again she gets back up and blocks his attack. Ayame kept trying to strike him but she only mange to get a slight scar on Onikage's face. Onikage wiped the blood from his face and tasted it.

"Not good enough, Ayame I thought that you were much better than this." Onikage replies poking fun at her abilities. Ayame looks up at him with a rage of fury in her

eyes. Onikage was quite the ugly creature. He had the scariest looking eyes with black fires tattooed around them; his lips were black and scary looking. All over his puny chest were tattoos of many different symbols. What did the symbols mean was unknown to her? He wore strange type boots that has a knife underneath the boots. He also wore a plan pair of dark karate pants with a strange belt holding them up.

"Whatever you asshole lets see how bad you talk when I am kicking you ugly ass! By the

way how do you know my name?"

"I fought you earlier I should know you name by now. We have been fighting each other

for years. You have such a smart mouth, bitich."

"Lets just end this now so I can go home." Ayame says her voce showing how annoyed she really was with him.

"We will finish this but you won't be going home." He laughs as Ayame charged up at Onikage and hit with a three hit combo. Blood gashed all over her from the huge gash

in his stomach. As Onikage fell to his knees Ayame kicked him in his stomach hard. Causing him to be knocked into the door at full force. Ayame begins to walk away thinking she won but Onikage snuck up behind her and sliced her right arm; leaving behind a huge scar on her forearm. Ayame turns around just gives Onikage a hard uppercut under his chin casing him to fall flat on the floor in front of her. Ayame took her left hand and tried to keep her right arm from bleeding. She bit her tongue in order to hold in her pain. As she turned her attention to Onikage his body simply disappeared.

"What the hell!" Ayame exclaimed. Then all of sudden she could hear Onikage's voice echoed through the room.

"Ayame, I would let you live this time. But next time you won't be so lucky ha ha ha" Onikage laughs as his voice faded.

"Damn it he got away." Ayame mumbles as the doors began to open. She unties her mask and walks out side the castle. Outside the castle she sees little droplets of snow

Drooping on the ground. She smiles as she just stands there just to watch the snow fall. She holds out her injured arm and lets the snow purify her wound.

'Snow it's so beautiful, so pure it's breathtaking. I believe that snow will purify all evil. It

cleans the air with such a sweet smell. I could just stand here and watch the snow forever. But then I won't get any of Rikimaru's great ice cream. I can't believe it but I miss him. All I want to do right now is to sit in his arms and eat some of his electrifying ice cream.' Ayame thought to her self as she sat down on the ground. She takes out a healing potion and a bandage. She smoothes out the healing potion liquid on her wound and breathe heavily as it worked its magic. She then banges the wound and puts the healing potion in

her ninja bag and got off the ground and stared the long walk home.

Meanwhile Rikimaru was still transfixed starring at the window watching the snowfall as Kiku eats the last drop of her ice-cream left in the bowl.

'Ayame loves the snow. It is just as beautiful as she is. I wonder what is taking her so long to come back to me. I hope she isn't hurt.'

"Rikimaru, are you okay. Boy you must miss Ayame terribly."

"I can't lie to you princess. I do miss her. I just can't stop worrying about her."

"You must be in love with Ayame aren't you?"

"What makes you say that, Princess?" he asked trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Rikimaru, I am not stupid. I can tell you two are crazy about each other. When Ayame thought you were dead she went bull stick. It took her a long time just to convince her

to get out of bed; let alone get her back to her normal self."

"We are not in love, Princess. We just care about each other deeply. We are just good friends."

"Rikimaru I know that you're lying to me. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine with me. You don't have to tell me, I already know. Oh yea just call me Kikiu princess

just sounds too former."

"Kikiu it is then."

Meanwhile Ayame runs through the Roimn Village and a few hours later she finds her self in her home village. She walks quietly across the dirt roads not wanting to wake anyone up. She then makes another turn and she wanted to run as she sees her house in the distance but she didn't. The ground was too icily and she would fall right on her butt.

She walks down the road and up the hill. Meanwhile Kikiu was sleeping peacefully in Rikimaru's bed as Rikimaru is still staring out of the window waiting for Ayame. Then all of a sudden he hears a loud thud on the front step. He rushes to the door thinking it was an burglar. He opens the door and sees that Ayame has fallen. He walks down the steps and lifts Ayame into his arms. She smiles as she sees the concern on his face.

"Ayame, are you okay?"

"A little sore but other than that I am fine."

Rikimaru takes Ayame inside of the house and closes the door behind him. He takes her in to her room and lays her gently on the bed. He slowly removes her bloody and torn purple jacket off of her and troughs it on the floor. Ayame smiles and leans in and kisses him. He passionately kisses her back. He lets her tongue invade every empty place in his mouth. Letting her get a good taste of him. Ayame breaks the kiss and leaves a trail of butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Rikimaru, is Kikiu sleep right now?" she whispers to him.

"Yes she has been asleep for awhile now. What's on your mind tonight, Ayame?" he askes in a sexy tone of voice.

"Hmm now that you mention it; I want you all night to my self just you and me. I want you to hold me in you arms and give some of that ice cream. Tell me you have some left."

"Yes, I am going to go and get you some." Rikimaru says and smiles sweetly at Ayame

as he gives her one more sweet kiss before he left to the kitchen.

Next Chapter Rikimaru and Ayame get a little closer. The next morning Kikiu catches them in the same bed together. They go back to the castle to take Kikiu back home only

To discover they have to go on another mission. This time it is the Buddha Temple

the question is who exactly will be waiting for them at the end of the Temple.

Tenchu Girl 16


	12. What is wating for us at the end part 1

Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven: The Remix

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; this is just Fan fiction.

hmm in this chapter Rikimaru and Ayame are going to get a little closer. (If you catch my drift) Kikiu catches them together;

forcing them to tell her the truth about their relationship. They then go to the castle only to find out that they have to head out to

The Buddha Temple to fetch the Jewel of Heaven. I wonder who will be waiting for them at the end of The Temple. I loved the reviews,

thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter.

I am sorry that it took me so long to give you this chapter. I have been busy on my new DBZ story Sweet Apple Pie also working on my Senior Project and catching up on my favorite soapoprea Passions. Also I thought that I lost my disk with this story on it, I found it (Thank God). But here it is Part 2 will be up soon.

Tenchu Girl 16

Ayame lies on the bed patiently wanting for Rikimaru to come back. She couldn't wait to spend all night in his arms. She grew even more excited as she thought of wait she had planned for him tonight. She would never had thought that she would ever enjoy being with him this much. A few minutes later Rikimaru comes walking in with a huge bowl of snow ice-cream and hands it to Ayame. Ayame pulls back the covers inviting him to lay beside her in bed. Rikimaru playfully kisses her as she ate her ice cream. She moans softly as he kisses the soft spots of her neck..

"Ayame"

"Yeah, maru"

"What did you mean by I hope it's really you this time Rikimaru."

"You mean when we were at the castle?"

"Yea"

"Well it was a dude that looked just like you and sounded just like you. He even try to tell me that he was you but

I knew better. I could tell because his ki was slightly different from yours and his stance was different. I guess your

wondering were I got those scarves from."

"Yea I was wondering but I didn't ask you about the scarves; because I thought that you had found them somewhere. Rikimaru responds

as he wrapped his arm around Ayame. But we don't really have to know about the scarves right now do we?" he asks sweetly.

"No we do not have to know about them right now." She says as she leans into him and gives him a long passionate kiss. Rikimaru breaksthe kiss and moves Ayame in his arms. He grabs the spoon and feeds Ayame the rest of the ice-cream. She was blushing the whole time he dose this. After he finished feeding her the ice-cream he kisses away any remnants of ice-cream off of her lips. He then moves the empty bowl away from mat. He lifts her up slowly and lays her down on the bed as he climbs on top of her. She moves her hands up and down his chest as he kisses her lips with a seasonal amount of passion. After kissing her lips he moves down to her neck and leaves small sweetbutterfly kisses on each spot. His trial of kisses leads to her left scrap of her red tank top. He slowly kisses it making the scrap fall all the way. He then moves to the opposite scarp and dose the same thing. Ayame sighs heavily enjoying the feeling of his smooth lips on her skin. She sits up giving him easier access to her shirt. His lips moves down to her stomach and works his way up. He slowly pulls her tank top and threw it on the floor. Hesmirks as he got a full view of her beautiful full shaped breasts glittering in the moonlight. She blushes as he pulls her up to his chest. He wraps his arms around her as she runs her fingers threw his platinum gray hair.

"You are so beautiful, Ayame. He whispers to her I love you."

"Love you, maru."

"Are you sure you want me to continue? After this point there's no turning back."

"Yes I am positive. Make love to me, Chiakra." Ayame whispers calling Rikimaru by his childhood name. Ayame leans in and kisses him once more as she lets her fingers travel to the hem of his shirt. She pulls it up slowly exposing little pieces of his chest. A few seconds later she manages to pull his shirtoff him and throws it down on the floor. Ayame stars at his chest a look of desire as she rubs her hands up and down his chest. Rikimaru's chest was perfection his arms his abs were perfect. Not too over delvoped but yet not too puny. She kisses along his chest encircling her tongue around his bellybutton. He then lies Ayame back down on the bed and kisses everyplace he could find. He slowly unhooks her purple skirt and slid it off her along with her purple flip-flops. Ayame rolls over making it so that she was on top. She undid his pants and slid them off of him, He then rolls over once more and made sweet love to her. The whole time she moans out his name. The thought of her calling out his name was a major turn on for him. After Rikimaru reaches his climax he rolls off of Ayame and culled her in his arms as Ayame pulled the covers over them. Ayame puts her head on his chest as he runs his fingers throw her hair.

"Mmm the way you make love to me is amazing."

"This is only the begging beautiful." Rikimaru smirks as he gives her a kiss on the check.

"Night, maru"

"Night, Ayame" Rikimaru whispers as his head hits the pillow and they both fall asleep at the same time.

The next morning Kikiu wakes up and looks out side and realizes it was about noon. She slowly gets up and steches her arms.

'I wonder where Rikimaru is. Well he is properly in the next room. I have to ask him has Ayame come home yet. I am starting to get a little worried about her.' Kikiu thought to her self as she walked out of Rikimaru's room. She walks by Ayame's room where she sees the two of them sharing a deep French kiss. She smiles the whole time knowing that she was right about them. Ayame breaks the kiss as she sensed that they were not alone. She looked up and saw Kikiu staring at them with a smile on her face.

"I' am I interrupting anything?" Kiku asked crustily.

"Well yeah but no bigge. So are you hungry by any chance want any breakfast?"

"Breakfast try lunch it's around noon, Ayame."

"Time passes when your having fun." Rikimaru says sacristy teasing Ayame a little. Ayame just smiles at him then responds.

"Kikiu, why don't you read a book from the bookshelf while me and Rikimaru get dressed and prepare lunch?"

"Sure no problem, have any romance by any chance they are my favorite."

"Yea they are on the left side of the bookshelf."

Kiku says thanks and heads to the living room. Ayame gets up and walks to her closet and pulled out a large pink robe and tied around her. Just then Rikimaru gets up and wraps his arms around her. Ayame giggles and breathes in his sweet scent.

"Maru, try putting on a robe we don't want Kiku to see you naked do we."

"No that's for your eyes only." Rikimaru says in a playful tone as he gives her a sweet lingering kiss.

"Look in the closet you should find a pair of red boxers and a red robe."

Rikimaru un wrapped his arms around Ayame and walked to her closet. He found a red robe and slips it on just when he was about to tie them up to him he finds that two delicate hands were doing it for him. He smiles as he turn around and found that he was in Ayame's arms. They hugged for a quick second then Rikimaru heads to the kitchen to cook their lunch while Ayame went to join Kiku in the living room. She sees Kikiu sitting one of the mats on in front of the coffee table Ayame sits beside Kiku, Kikiu stopped reading her book and looks up to Ayame.

"Ayame, really what's going on between you and him?"

"Me and who exactly?" Ayame asked knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"You and Rikimaru are you two in love?"

"No were just good friends."

"May I ask this, if you two weren't in love then how come I saw you guys sharing such a passionate French kiss? If I wasn't there who knows what you two will be up to. One more question why where the two of you naked in bed together?"

Ayame sighed to her self thinking Kiku knows she wants for her to admit it.

"Okay I admit me and Rikimaru are kind of seeing each other."

"Now I am getting somewhere with you big sister. You know that you can trust me I know why you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me because you were scared that Iwould tell my father right. Don't worry what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Kikiu chuckles to her self.

"Your right I think I can trust you."

Twenty min later Rikimaru calls them in the kitchen for lunch. Ayame gets up and shows Kikiu to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was a sink, a stove worked by firewood, a couple of counters to keep plates and cups and a wooden bath tub to bathe in. In front of the counter was a small kitchen table. Kikiu sits at the head of the table while Ayame sits next to Rikimaru. On the table was there lunch that Rikimaru cooked for them. The lunch consented of three piecesof sushi, yellow rice along with little pieces of chicken and apple juice.

"After breakfast I want you and Kiku to get dressed and meet me outside. I have to take Kikiu home for today."

"Rikimaru, why do you want for me to go home? I love it with you two here."

"I know you do Kikiu, but Lord Gohda must be worried about you. He doesn't know if you are alive or dead. Hell my lord doesn't even know if we;got out of Amagai Castle alive.

Kiku thinks about how worry her father must be and agreed with Rikimaru. After breakfast Ayame and Kiku left the kitchen and went into Ayame's room.Kiku sits on Ayame's mat as Ayame went through her closet trying to find something clean for her and Kikiu to wear. She pulls out a short sleeved black t-shirt;with white karate pants and long black boots. She throws them on the mat then went back in her closest trying to find something for Kikiu to wear. She then pulled out a beautiful pink kimono laced in beautiful flowers along with cute pink flip flops to match. She singles for Kiku to come up to her. When Kikiu came up to her Ayame hands her the kimono and the flip-flops. Ayame then walked to her mat and picked up her clothes. Ayame and Kiku then walked out of Ayame's room and stood outside of the kitchen waiting for Rikimaru to finish bathing. Fifth teen minutes later the kitchen door opens and Rikimaru steps out into the hallway.He was wearing a black ninja suit along with the mask that he wears with it to cover his face. Ayame and Kiku walks in the kitchen and started to bathe as they were bathing ; Rikimaru was in the items room deciding what items he might need just incase they had to go on a mission that day.He picked out five shrunkens,five poison darts, 2 healing potions and one rebirth and stuffed it in his ninja bag. Once he had everything he walked out of the house. Forty Five minutes later Kiku and Ayame meet up with him by the bamboo tree in their front yard.

"What took you two so long?" Rikimaru asked Ayame

"Kiku likes bubble baths."

"Well it doesn't matter any why's lets go." Rikimaru responded as they walked out of their yard and down the dirt road. At the end of the dirt road they took a right and went through the village. The village streets were much crowed at this time of day. Women and children filled the streets going to the local grocery stores.While the men and older teenaged boys worked out on the farm or either cutting down bamboo trees in the forest. Thirty minutes later they have reached the gates of Lord Gohda's castle. Two guards were guarding the gates they looked to be very kind and they seem to recognize who they were.

"Ayame, Rikimaru, Princess Kiku, it is so nice to see you here. Come in Lord Gohda has been anxiously waiting for your return." One of the guards said as he opened the gate for them to come in. Lord Gohda's castle was a huge castle. Inside the gates were armed guards everywhere ready for an intruder. They easily passed the guards and walked into the castle. They walked down the long castle walkway and once they got to the end they walked upstairs and intothe first door on the left. The room they walked into was Lord Gohda's private office. His private office was not very big but not very small either; it was complete with a small desk, with three chairs two in front of the desk and one behind it, a small window overlooking the city and a map hanging on his wallshowing all of the major locations in the realm. Lord Gohda looked up and saw his daughter along with Rikimaru and Ayame. He rushed over to them and picked Kiku up and sung her around.

"Kikiu, your back is you okay? Those monsters didn't hurt you did they?"

"No daddy they just locked me in a cage like always. I am fine."

"Thank the Buddha, that you are safe. Lord Gouda responds as he puts Kikiu down. Kiku why don't you go and check on your cat? I think she misses you."

Kiku knew that he father wanted to talk to Rikimaru and Ayame alone so she just went with it and walked out of the room.

Lord Gohda went back behind his desk as he jested for Rikimaru and Ayame to sit down. As Rikimaru and Ayame sat down Lord Gohda began talking.

"Rikimaru, Ayame thank you for bring my daughter home safely."

"Thank you my Lord, I do as you wish." Rikimaru simply responds.

"I know that you have just got back from completing a major task at hand but I need your assistance with this mission. I have word from Seyika that The Jewel

of Heaven is located in the Eye of the Buddha Temple. I need you two to head out as soon as possible. I have reason to believe that Tenrai's men have a head start on finding that jewel. It is very important that jewel dose not fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes my lord me and Rikimaru will head out asp to search for the Jewel of Heaven."

"Thank the Buddha for you two, I don't know what our kingdom will do without you on our side."

"That you will not have to worry about, my lord" Rikimaru responded as he and Ayame got out of their chairs and walked out.

That is the end of Part One I hope you guys liked it. In Part two of Chapter 11 Rikimaru and Ayame go on an adventure to find the Jewel of Heaven. Just who will be waiting for them at the Eye of the Buddha?

Tenchu Girl 16


	13. What is wating for us at the end part II

_Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven the Remix _

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu; this is just Fan fiction.

I am glad you guys liked part one of Chapter 11. In Part II Rikimaru and Ayame head to the Buddha Temple in search of the Jewel of Heaven; But who is waiting for them by the Buddha's eye. Is the person waiting for them friend or foe?

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 11 What's waiting for us at the End of the Temple? Part 2 The Buddha's Eye

Rikimaru and Ayame made their way out of Lord Gohda's castle and were back on the dirt road. They took the dirt road all the way out until it ended at the forest. At the forest the dirt road splits into three different paths. The path on the left leads into miles of fields, the path in front of them leads into the forest and the path on the right leads into another realm. They took the path in front of them and entered the forest. The forest was filled with bamboo trees and the echo of the animals that were living there. It nearly took them an hour to reach the end of the forest at the end of the forest was a cliff leading to the water fall below. Rikimaru took a look down then took a dive down into the water; Ayame followed suit and went after him. They ended up underwater surrounded by fish. Rikimaru grabbed Ayame's waist and pushed her up to the surface. As Ayame gasped for air Rikimaru came up to the surface and swam up to her.

"Which way do we swim?" Ayame asked him

"We should swim towards the east. That would lead us to the shore; we will rest there."

"Sounds like a plan." Ayame responds as her and Rikimaru swam towards the east.

After swimming for ten minutes they have reached the shoreline. Ayame came out of the water first then Rikimaru. Both of them dripping wet from the water. The beach was surrounded by mountains and rocky terrain.

"Ayame, do you see that mountain over there in-between those two cliffs?"

"Yes, why"

"We will have to climb that mountain to get over to the other side. Once on the other side there is a cave we will have to go through leading us into the entrance of the temple. I am not going anywhere right at this moment. I need a rest and a chance to dry off."

"Yeah you're right about that." Ayame says with a smile on her face as she sits on the beach. Rikimaru sits next to her, tried and need a place to sit as well. Ayame enjoyed the sea breeze blowing in her face as she watched the sea waves crashing on the shore. Rikimaru wrapped his arm around Ayame's shoulders as Ayame put her head on his chest.

"I guess Tesshu was right, Rikimaru?"

Rikimaru looked at Ayame funny, wondering how she could have known Tesshu. He rembered running into Tesshu when Gohda's Castle has been attacked by the traitor Hamada. Tesshu supposedly wanted to kill him the next time they came face to face.

"What do you mean by that, Ayame? How do you know who Tesshu is?"

"Oh I ran into him at the Romin Village when he accused me of killing his boss."

"That guy Zenoksake?"

"Yeah, he was the one I have gotten the scarves from. Well after he managed to get me out of that cage that Dr. Asshole locked me in."

"How did you get trapped in a cage exactly?" Rikimaru asked looking at her funny once more.

"Remember when I told you about the imposter who I thought was you. Rikimaru only nodded his head in response. That imposter was actually a decoy to distract me. Once I killed him I was off guard and the last thing I remember was being shot by some kind of poisonous dart."

"I thought would never say this but I'm glad he came to your rescue because I had no idea you were captured. If I did I would have went with you inside of splitting up."

"Don't worry about that maru, I am with you and I am happy. That's all that matters right."

"Yeah that's all that really matters" Rikimaru aggress as he leaned in and gives Ayame a warm sensational kiss that sent shivers down her spine. She leans back letting him explore the empty spaces of her mouth. She felt his warm sensational tongue mingling with hers. She suddenly feels him pulling her up into his arms. Rikimaru then breaks the kiss and looks into Ayame's dark brown eyes. As Ayame starred into his bluish green eyes; Ayame noticed just how happy she makes him; when she is with him.

"I love you, Ayame" Rikimaru says in a low whisper like he said the night when they had first made love. The way he says it made Ayame's heart beat faster then usual.

"I love you too, Maru." Ayame responds as she kissed him lightly on his forehead as she moves off of him. They just sat there for a moment in each others arms watching the waves. Then Rikimaru suddenly gets up, and then helps Ayame off the ground.

"Okay Ayame, we need to go on with the mission at hand. We have to climb up that small mountain; I predicate it would take us a good two hours. Once we make it off that mountain we shall be there. I have a question Ayame, what do you mean what was Tesshu right about."

"He was right about the Jewel of Heaven. He says that it would be in the eye of the Buddha Shrine."

"Good at least he is not a liar. Let's hurry I'm sure Tenari must has some knowledge of this as well."

Rikimaru and Ayame began to run across the beach trying to get up to the mountain. After running across three miles of shoreline they came up to the base of the mountain they were going to climb. Both Rikimaru and Ayame got out there graphing hooks and hooked it on to a piece of mountain. They then pulled at it to make sure that the graphing hook was in securely. Rikimaru started the climb first with Ayame behind him. Half way up the mountain they took a small rest before returning to climbing up the mountain. An hour later they made it up to the peck of the mountain. At the peak they could see the cave entrance into the Buddha Temple. The Buddha Temple was not really a temple of worship. It was really a fortress that protected the Gohda Realm from invading territories. Below the peak of the mountain was a mountain path that leads down the mountain and into the cave. Rikimaru and Ayame walked down the long path down the mountain. Once down the mountain they were in front of the cave. They then observed the cave a few moments before heading in. Surprisingly the cave was short and wasn't very dark. It was lit up with candles to provide light for Gohda's soldiers. A few minutes later they have made it out of the cave and in front of the Buddha Temple. The Buddha Temple was a very tall building made out of some kind of stone and wood. It also looked it could stand a few repairs. Blocking there way to the Buddha Temple was what looked to be a huge giant man. He was four times taller than both Rikimaru and Ayame. He was also two to three times wider than the two of them put together. It appeared that he was a priest and not a handsome one either.

"He is under someone's control, Ayame. Just look at him someone is giving him power and lots of it." Rikimaru whispers to her.

"Your right Rikimaru, it appears that he is some kind of corrupt priest. I think that Tenrai is the one giving him all of that power."

Ganda began to act a little off and began to swing his big pole around his head trying to hit Rikimaru and Ayame but missed. He growled as he looked down on Rikimaru and Ayame.

"Where do you two think your going?"

"Inside the Buddha Temple, it would be wise of you to move out of my way." Rikimaru says firmly.

"I think it would be wise for you two to leave before you get killed. There is no way I am going to let you in."

"Well we just will have to kill you then" Ayame says plainly as she and Rikimaru got into their fighting stances.

Ganda then swung his huge rod towards Ayame trying to hit her; but Ayame evades each one of his attacks. While Ayame preoccupied Ganda's attention Rikimaru snuck from behind him and slashed him with his sword. Ganda screamed out loud as he felt the sting of Rikimaru's sword slashing through his flesh. Ganda then reaches and grabs Rikimaru from behind and threw him high up in the air. Ayame could only look on in horror as Ganda slammed Rikimaru into the ground. Ganda looked down at Rikimaru stretched out on the ground with a little grin on his face. Ayame only glared at him as she charged up at Ganda catching him completely off guard slashing hard at his legs as blood gashed out. Rikimaru slowly gets up feeling the pain of being thrown hard on the ground. He sneaks behind Ganda quickly and plunged his sword hard in his kidney area then pulls his sword out. Ganda could take no more; he could feel his self dying. Rikimaru walks toward Ayame as he watches her expression change into a smile.

"Tenari….I have failed." Ganda says before falling backwards on the ground below him causing a loud thump sound.

"The old bastrad is dead." Rikimaru slowly replies as Ayame gave him a quick looking over.

"Are you okay, maru?" Ayame simply asked

"I' am fine, I just got an ass-kicking that's all." He responds as Ayame looked up and saw an opening above the locked gate. Ayame walked a little closer to the temple and looked up again.

"Up there huh"

"What's up there Ayame?" Rikimaru asked as he walked up beside her.

"An opening that leads us into the Buddha Temple, do you see it?"

"Yea and it looks just about big enough for us to host ourselves up in it."

With that Rikimaru threw his graphing hook up to the opening and claimed his way up. Ayame then climbs up using Rikimaru's graphing hook, before Rikimaru holds out his hand and pulls Ayame up with him. Ayame waited for a few minutes as Rikimaru pulls his graphing hook up and puts it back into his ninja bag, The two of them then walked further into the opening with their ki sensors on high alert because they were now in enemy territory. The cave they were now walking through wasn't dark it was lit by small candles that was placed in the holes of the cave wall. A few minutes later they were at the end of the cave but they didn't venture out of it and for good reason. Rikimaru gestured for Ayame to slide against the wall against him and she did with out question. Rikimaru then peered over the corner to see if there was a enemy was around anywhere. Ayame could feel the presence of an enemy walking their way. Ayame senses were right Rikimaru saw an enemy guard with a straw bucket over his head and holding what looked like a spear in his hand. He walked up and down what appears to be a platform built over a roof top. He walks closer to them then all of a sudden walks back the other way. Rikimaru seeing his chance rushed out of the cave and on to the platform. He stealthy snuck up behind the guard, before grabbing him and slicing his neck clean off. Rikimaru then moves out of the way as he lets the guard's body fall flatly on the ground. When he turns his body towards the cave he sees Ayame walking up to him stopping only a few inches away.

"Ayame, we would us lay split up on a mission like this; but not this time."

"Were not splitting up maru, how come?"

"Because I remember the last time we split up. The last time we spilt up you have gotten captured by Dr. Kimara and I didn't even know about it. I can't let the same mistake happen twice. So this time we're working together, side by side. You don't mind this do you Ayame?"

"Nope not at all"

"Good" Rikimaru simply replies before walking towards the edge of the rooftop. Below the rooftop was a lake leading up to the mountain they have just crossed

over. Just then Rikimaru glanced at a wooden plank that seemed to lead to a pier. He then singles Ayame over to him and has her to glance at the wooden plank

below.

"Ayame, there is a pier down there; we should jump from this rooftop to the pier with caution; I sense an enemy down below."

"Agreed" Ayame simply says as the two of them jumped from the rooftop and landed right on the pier. Further on the pier was a guard that seemed not to

notice they were there. Ayame sized this opportunity and rushed up to the guard and sliced his neck. Rikimaru walks up to Ayame and they co untied their journey from there. The Buddha Temple proved to be a challenge to get through, Rikimaru and Ayame had to jump from platform to platform trying to avoid

falling in the many pits that surrounded them. Then on top of that they had to proceed slowly and with caution because of the guards. After three hours of

going through the maze and killing the guards they have finally reached the room with the Buddha Shrine. The room it self was very plan looking, the floors

and walls were nothing but wood. But the middle of the room was the huge Buddha Shrine. The Buddha shrine was very tall and very wide and looked to be

under construction. Before Rikimaru and Ayame could go up to get a good look at the Buddha Shrine, A woman with a pink and white kimono and a huge

dog that looked like a beast blocked their path. The woman had her hair in a long ponytail and wore a pair of armor boots.

"Your not going any where, Rikimaru."

"Who the hell are you?" Rikimaru asked with an annoyed look on his face

"My name is Kagura and you two is about to have first class seats to hell."

"Correction bitch you're the only one with a reservation." Ayame mumbles already sick of Kagura's attitude.

Then all of a sudden five bolts of energy came rusing towards Ayame as Kagura disappeared. Ayame moved out of the way just before the bolts hit her. Just

when Ayame turned around she sees Kagura right behind her smiling. Ayame tried to block but couldn't as Kaugra shot a red engry beam at Ayame. Ayame feels

the sting of Kaugra's attack falls to the ground. Meanwhile Rikimaru was battling the strange mythical blue dog he was having a hard time blocking the dogs

attacks. Then all of a sudden Kagura sent a pair of blue energy beams to her dog. Her dog receives the extra boost of power and slashed Rikimaru's right arm

with his huge paw. Rikimaru winced in pain as he saw the blood flow freely from his arm. He then realsed what he had to do; he had to defet Kagura not the

dog.

'That dog is only some vodo puppet Kagura made up. I won't be able to deystory it because he is able to gain power through Kagura's magic spells. If only I

can avoid the dog and fight Kagura one on one. Ayame, she was knocked out pretty bad when fighting Kagura one on one.'

Rikimaru chases after Kagura trying to catch up with her and not be attacked by the dog; but Rikimaru only managed to get a few hits in. Ayame suddenly gets

Up and faces off against the dog.

'Now would be the best time to kill this dog of Kagura's, since Rikimaru has Kagura busy running away she doesn't have time to supply power to it. Perfect'

Ayame threw a smoke bomb in front of the dog and almost instantly the dog couldn't see anything. Ayame then moves in and attacks the dog directly showing

No mercy. The dog slowly but surely dies, in the process of the dog falling to his side; the dog's blood squirted all over Ayame. Just then Ayame saw

A man holding to what appears to be the jewel of Heaven; the man was standing on top of statue making it seem that he was waiting for her to confront him.

Ayame sighs to her self as she pulls out her grappling hook and made her way to the top of the Buddha Shrine. Once up there she recognizes the man as

Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, dark blue karate pants and black long armored boots. What he held in his hand was the jewel

of Heaven.

"What took you so long?"

"Tatsumaru, is that you?" Ayame asked having trouble believing that Tatsumaru was alive.

"Yes of course who else would it be? Hmm Tenrai would love to have this lovely Jewel added to his collection."

"Hold I am sorry Tatsumaru, but I can not permit you to give that to Tenrai."

Without waring Tatsumaru quickly pulled out his blade and held it to Ayame's thought. Ayame could only gasp in fear, she knew that Tatsumaru could

Kill her right her and now.

"Don't press your luck you are still no match for me little one. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Master Shuinsai concealed the power of Doganstio in Rikimaru's left eye."

"But his eye is…"

"No Ayame, Rikimaru's eye still functions he just has to awaken it. Even if Lord Gohda has the Jewel of Heaven at his disposal there is no way he can

defat him. Look Ayame, I don't want to kill you, gosh I don't like the thought of hurting you."

"Then why did you try to kill me eight years ago. You had you memory back you could have came back."

"But I didn't Ayame and I didn't want to. At that time Tatsumaru did no longer exist. Only Sauro lives on. As I were saying I don't want to kill you but I will have to if we meet like this again."

Before Ayame could say another word Tatsumaru was gone. She sighs to her self with a heavy sigh.

"Looks like no one is guarding the gates of hell these days."

Okay that is the end of part 2. I hope you guys liked it. In chapter 12 Rikimaru when talking to Ayame leans about Tatsumaru is still alive and kicking and he

knows the secret of unlocking Rikimaru's left eye. Tenrai then creps into Rikimaru's head; what does Tenari has to say to Rikimaru and what happens now?

P.S Sorry for the long wait I was busy with school and everything else life thoughs at you. I will be back with the next chapter soon.

Tenchu Girl 16


	14. The Journey to Tenari's Fortress Part I

Tenchu Wrath of Heaven: The Remix

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu; this is just fan fiction.

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter busy with the work and going back to college thing. But I finally got the chance to get back writing. So I hope you enjoy and please review.

In this chapter Rikimaru when talking to Ayame learns about Tatsumaru is still alive and kicking and he knows the secret of unlocking Rikimaru's left eye. Tenrai then creeps into Rikimaru's head; what does Tenari has to say to Rikimaru and what happens now?

~Tenchu Girl 16~

Chapter 12: The Journey to Tenari's Fortress Part I: Tenari's Invitation

'Wow how can this be? Tatsumaru is still alive now thanks to Tenrai of course. I must inform Rikimaru about what's going on here.' Ayame thought to herself stunned to see Tatsumaru alive when eight years ago she watched as he killed himself with his own sword. Ayame worked her way down from the Buddha shrine as she worked her way down she notices Kaugra's dead body laying just a few feet away from the bottom of the Buddha shrine. Blood flowed freely from the huge sword wound on her stomach. Her dress was now covered in her own blood. A few feet away from Kaugra's dead body was Rikimaru. He was looking up at Ayame as she climbed down the shrine.

"Ayame, are you okay did you recover the Jewel of Heaven?" Rikimaru asked her as she made her way of the shrine and walked up towards him.

"I am sorry maru, I wish I could say that but I cannot. Apparently someone else got to the Jewel of Heaven before I could…Tatsumaru took off with the jewel I am sorry…."

"How can this be Tatsumaru is dead; he has been dead for close to eight years now?" Rikimaru asked with a serious look of concern in his eyes as he listened for Ayame's response.

"Tenrai he used his magic to bring Tatsumaru back from the dead. When I tried to get the jewel from him he placed a blade by my neck. I thought for sure that he was going to try to kill me again. However he just left a message for you. He says that Master Shuansai concealed the power of Doganstio in your left eye."

"Ayame, you know that my left eye is…"

"I know but according to what he told me that your left eye still functions but you have to learn how to unlock it. But question is how he didn't say how."

"That's what I would like to know, but I am glad to see your safe. If he had hurt you in any way I promise you I would have hunted him down and he would pay."

Before Ayame could respond back a mysterious force shook the fortress and knocked Ayame and Rikimaru off their feet. Both Ayame and Rikimaru fell hard on the floor but only Ayame was the only one that was knocked completely unconscious. Rikimaru tries to get up but could not the pain from the force was just too great.

"Rikimaru..."

"Eggh, who are you what do you want?"

"Rikimaru, don't be silly I am Tenrai, but enough small talk. I want you to know that I have been watching you and I would like for you to join me. So will you join?"

"No I will never join you, I live to protect Lord Gohda."

"Pathetic very well you are no value to me now ninja. If you wish to protect your precious Lord Gohda I invite you to my island fortress. My Island fortress is located one night's journey from here. You will only be able to see it two nights from now when the moon is full and the fog will lift. Come with the ebb tide."

After Tenari's response the mysterious force that pinned Rikimaru to the floor had left. He winced at the pain of being knocked down as he manages to get up. He then makes his way to Ayame who still was very much unconscious. He kneels down beside her and laid her head in his lap. He runs his fingers through her spiky ponytail.

"Ayame, can you hear me. It's me, Rikimaru." For a moment there was no response but after a while she turned her face towards him and opens her eyes. She then looks up to see Rikimaru looking down at her his eyes full of concern.

"Maru, what just happened? Why was I on the floor?"

"One word to describe that Tenari; he wants us to go to his island fortress. In order to get there we would have to travel by boat being that it's a day's journey from here."

"Okay but one problem we don't have a boat."

"Oh Ayame, don't worry about that I got a plan for that. Come on let's get out of here it's not safe." Rikimaru replies as he helps Ayame up and the two left the room. It took them nearly two hours to leave the temple and another three to climb back down the mountain. By the time they were back on the ocean front it was nightfall.

"Ayame, lets camp out here for tonight, and then we can head out first thing tomorrow." Rikimaru says as he takes his ninja bag off his back and drops it on the beach. Ayame nods her head in agreement as she watched Rikimaru take out a large black blanket from out of his ninja bag. She then helps Rikimaru lay the blanket down on the sandy beach. Ayame sits on the blanket watching the sky. It was a star filled sky that night. She loves looking at the stars just as she loves watching the snow. Rikimaru took out a few sticks from his bag and walked a few feet away from the blanket. He then rubbed the sticks together and sure enough they made a small fire. After making the fire Rikimaru sat next to Ayame and watched her as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Ayame the stars are beautiful tonight are they?"

"I didn't think that you would notice things like that maru." Ayame replies giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah I just never told anyone until now." Rikimaru replies as Ayame turns around to face him. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Ayame deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around her. Rikimaru then breaks the kiss and starts leaving tender butterfly kisses on her neck. Ayame let out a few low moans as he continues. He then pulls on her black t-shirt until he was able to pull it off her. Ayame then takes off his shirt and throws it on to the beach. Rikimaru lays her back down on the blanket and lets his lips travel further down even to her most private of places. As they made love their clothes were all over the beach. The moonlight exposed much of Ayame's naked body as Rikimaru held on to her buttocks as he went deeper inside. She moans out his name louder as they both reached their climax.

Meanwhile Tenari was sitting in the throne room of his fortress looking as serious as ever. Onikage and Tatsumaru stood before him ready to hear what Tenari had to say to them.

"Tatsumaru, have you succeeded in getting me the Jewel of Heaven from the Buddha Temple?"

"Yes sir" Tatsumaru replies as he pulled out a clear crystal like jewel from his pocket and placed it in Tenari's hands. Tenari started at the jewel for a moment before giving a response.

"Good work Tatsumaru, now I have a simple assignment for you and Onikage. What I want for you to give Rikimaru and Ayame a warm welcome when they arrive tomorrow night. Make sure they don't make it to my chambers alive."

"Yes sir" Tatsumaru answered as he left Tenari's chambers. As he left the chambers entered a dark long hallway. He sighed as he thought to himself 'This is happing all over again where I am forced to try to kill Ayame. Can I actually go through it this time I can't believe it has come to this. I was at one time in love her until I lost my memory and turned my back on her. Now she is in love with Rikimaru I have seen for myself thanks to Tenari's magic. She thinks that nobody knows but I have to do what I have to do. The next time we come face to face I must kill her.'

Meanwhile Ayame lies in Rikimaru's arms watching the waves crashing in the sand. Rikimaru holds her close by him.

"I am scared at what tomorrow night will bring maru. What if were walking into Tenari's trap."

"Don't be Ayame; I am going to be right there threw everything. I love you and I am not going to let anything happen to you. Try to get some sleep beautiful for we have a long journey." Rikimaru replies as he kisses Ayame lightly on her cheeks.

"I love you too and I will try." Ayame replies as she laid her head on his chest and after a few minutes she fell asleep. Rikimaru however stayed awoke wondering the same thing Ayame was wondering earlier.

'What if Ayame's right what if Tenari is setting a trap for us after all he did invite me there. Probably so but we will deal with like we always do. I worry about Ayame's safety more than my own I have grown to love her so much. I am sure that Tatsumaru will come after her tomorrow; question is she ready to face the demons of her past.' Rikimaru sighs with that thought and reluctantly lets himself drift off to sleep.

In Part 2 Rikimaru and Ayame visits Akihito a royal shipbuilder for Lord Gohda. Rikimaru asks Akihito about letting him have a small boat and supplies in order to get to Tenari's fortress. Akihito remembering the favor that he owes Rikimaru happily obliged. Now ready to set sail Rikimaru and Ayame set off for Tenrai's fortress.

~Tenchu Girl 16~


End file.
